Sakura por Siempre: Bajo el cielo eterno
by Yatsu
Summary: Syaoran Takayuki, un joven estudiante de una de las dos academias mas importantes en Ciudad Eliseo, una ciudad futurista donde humanos y replides viven armonicamente, quien desea seguir la carrera de su padre como arqueologo. Su vida fue normal hasta que conoceria a una joven que cambiaria su vida para siempre y estaria envuelto en una serie de aventuras.
1. Capitulo 01: Encuentros Inevitables

**SAKURA POR SIEMPRE**

 **Bajo el cielo Eterno**

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR**

Saludos a todos, en esta ocasion les presento una nueva historia basada en los personajes de Sakura CC y elementos de Megaman ZX llamada Sakura por Siempre. Una historia de romance y aventura en un futuro muy lejanos donde humanos y robots intentan convivir pacificamente tras la temible guerra que estuvo a punto de destruir el mundo hace largo tiempo.

Al principio lucira confusa la historia ya que la personalidad de los protagonistas es diferente a sus contrapartes anteriores. Espero que lo disfruten y no olviden de dejar sus comentarios.

 **PERSONAJES**

Como toda historia, no puede faltar los personajes que forman parte de ella. Aqui hay informacion relevante sobre la mayoria de personajes que iran apareciendo durante la historia. 

NOMBRE: Sakura Li

EDAD: 17 Anos

RAZA: Humana  
OCUPACION: Miembro de los Guardianes  
HABILIDAD: Especialista en el manejo de armas de largo alcance y habilidades con la espada que hereda de su familia. Posteriormente usa el Live Metal que le da Yukito.  
TECNICAS: RAITEI SHOURAI, FUUKA SHOURAI, KASHIN SHOURAI, CRESCENT BLADE.  
DESCRIPCION: Sakura es una chica con una fuerte determinacion que no se rinde ante nada con el fin de lograr su promesa, acabar con todos los Mavericks y aquellos que posean Live Metal.  
Equipada con las armas y trajes que Tomoyo siempre desarrolla para ella, en especial sus dos pistolas el cual ocasiona dano considerable a los enemigos.  
No tiene recuerdos de quienes fueron sus padres, pero fue criada por su hermano Touya, quien en un accidente en su laborastorio se sacrifica para que Sakura pueda salir en una capsula.  
Sin embargo ella nunca tuvo ese caracter, ella fue una nina de caracter dulce y gentil que siempre se preocupaba y ayudaba a los demas. Pero terribles eventos hicieron que tanto su vida como su forma de ser sufrieran cambios drasticos.  
Ella se une al Sistema Guardian luego de los terribles sucesos que atormentaron su vida pero jamas olvido la promesa que le hizo a Yukito de encontrar al responsable de su muerte.

NOMBRE: Syaoran Takayuki  
EDAD: 16 Anos  
RAZA: Humano (Segun parece)  
OCUPACION: Estudiante de la academia Joujo  
HABILIDAD: En su mayoria desconocidas por el momento  
DESCRIPCION: Syaoran es un joven estudiante de la academia Joujo. Su padre murio hace 3 anos. El desea seguir los pasos de su padre quien fue un arqueologo.  
Syaoran muchas veces tiene suenos acerca de una hermosa princesa que le dice "Vamos juntos, Syaoran-kun"  
Su vida fue normal hasta que conoceria a una joven que cambiaria su vida para siempre...

NOMBRE: Tomoyo Hayase  
EDAD: 15 o 16 Aproximadamente  
RAZA: Reploide  
OCUPACION: Miembro de los Guardianes  
HABILIDAD: Desarrollar diversos trajes y armas para Sakura. Posedora del Live Metal Model L.  
DESCRIPCION: Companera y asistente de Sakura en sus misiones.  
Reploide de caracter amable y gentil, ella es la mejor amiga de Sakura (aunque ella tiene sentimientos profundos hacia ella porque la admira mucho). Ella se encarga de desarrollar las armas y trajes que Sakura necesita para sus misiones. Ella fue rescatada por Sakura cuando estaba siendo secuestrada por Spinel Arcano.

NOMBRE: Yukito Kunisaki  
EDAD: 26 Anos  
RAZA: Humano  
OCUPACION: Trabaja en su negocio de entrega Yuki Express  
HABILIDAD: Poder del Live Metal que contiene el Modelo Z (Armadura basada en un ser querido para Dark Shadow)  
DESCRIPCION: Yukito, es una persona gentil y amable con los demas, y tiene una fuerte determinacion cuando alguien esta en peligro.  
Yukito fue el mejor amigo de Touya hace varios anos atras. Ademas Touya le encargo a Yukito una Espada y un libro que pertenecio a su familia desde anos atras hasta que volviera.  
Sin embargo, un misterioso accidente ocurrio en el laboratorio donde Touya trabajaba y ocurrio una explosion.  
Posteriormente, en un dia lluvioso, mientras hacia sus entregas encontro a una nina llorando cerca del lugar. Yukito se apiado de ella y se dio cuenta que era la hermana menor de su amigo, asi que se encargo de cuidar de ella hasta entonces.

NOMBRE: Dark Shadow  
EDAD: ?  
RAZA: Reploide  
OCUPACION: Fundador de los Guardianes, Reploide Legendario  
HABILIDAD: Manejo de su arma Dark Blades y uso de un poder misterioso llamado Psyenergy  
TECNICAS: CRESCENT BLADE, CRESCENT WAVE, KAME HAME HA.  
DESCRIPCION: El mas misterioso de los personajes de la serie, Dark Shadow es el Reploide mas antiguo que existe y fue uno de los dos legendarios Reploides que acabaron con las Guerras Elficas hace siglos atras. Lamentandose por la perdida de su companera y amiga (la verdad, la amaba) Dark Shadow sufrio una terrible depresion durante varios anos y desaparecio misteriosamente luego de fundar el Sistema Guardian que se encargaria de la proteccion de la gran ciudad (Eliseo) de los ataques Mavericks.

NOMBRE: Nakoruru (Rubymoon)  
EDAD: ?  
RAZA: Reploide  
OCUPACION: Segunda al mando de los Guardianes  
HABILIDAD: Desconocida por el momento  
DESCRIPCION: Nakoruru es la Segunda al mando del Sistema Guardian y claro la que envia a Sakura a las misiones. Su pasado es un misterio pero tiene algo que ver respecto al incidente de hace 10 anos.

NOMBRE: Kerberos (Kero)  
EDAD: ?  
RAZA: Cyber Elf  
OCUPACION: Companero de Sakura  
HABILIDAD: Curacion y tecnicas de fuego  
DESCRIPCION: Kerberos es un Cyber Elf el cual Sakura encontro hace algunos anos atras cuando decidio formar parte del Sistema Guardian luego de su riguroso entrenamiento.  
Sakura le dice de carino Kero aunque a el eso no le agrada en lo absoluto.

NOMBRE: Touya Li  
EDAD: 25  
RAZA: Humano  
HABILIDAD: Ninguna por el momento  
DESCRIPCION: Touya fue el hermano mayor de Sakura y fue uno de los encargados de llevar el proyecto de investigacion de los Live Metals (Metales vivientes). De caracter amable, gentil y claro siempre molestando a su hermana menor, cuido siempre de ella. Sin embargo en el laboratorio ocurrio un incidente que llevaria a Touya a sacrificar su vida empujando a Sakura en una capsula para que pudiese escapar a salvo.

NOMBRE: Praire  
EDAD: 19 supuestamente  
RAZA: Humana  
OCUPACION: Comandante y lider del Sistema Guardian  
HABILIDAD: Ninguna  
DESCRIPCION: Praire es la comandante a cargo del Sistema Guardian, ella asumio el cargo tras la desaparicion del antiguo lider llamado Serpent y anteriormente a el, Dark Shadow, el fundador. De alguna manera ella conocio a Dark Shadow desde hace mucho tiempo por lo que tiene un gran carino y respeto hacia el.

 **NOMBRE:** Hitomi Shiotani  
 **Edad:** 14  
 **Raza:** Humana  
 **Habilidad:** Muy buena con el arco y posee el Live Metal del Model HX. (Armadura que le permite volar)  
 **DESCRIPCION:** Ella fue la Princesa de Neo Arcadia que fue devastada a finales de las Guerras Elficas. Ahora solo queda un recuerdo triste de el. Ella posee uno de los Live Metal que los Mavericks buscan apropiarse. Ademas de Sakura ella es la unica humana que puede usar el Live Metal que normalmente solo pueden usarlo Reploides y Mavericks En busca de ayuda, conoce a un misterioso Reploide el cual no sabe la razon de su exilio, pero se le conoce como Dark Shadow.

 **Nombre** : Roger Okata  
 **Edad** : 19  
 **Raza** : Humano  
 **Habilidad** : Muy bueno con los saltos altos puede saltar desde una banqueta hasta una casa de dos pisos tambien da unas muy buenas patadas voladoras le encanta usar su patineta  
 **Descripcion** : Roger Okata, es el capitan del decimo escuadron del Sistema guardian, es amigo de Sakura...  
 **Personalidad** : Muy bueno agresivo cuando molestan a sus amigos y cuando lo provocan

 **Nombre:** Nanami Katsuye  
 **Edad:** 15 años  
 **Raza:** Humana  
 **Ocupación:** Para su corta edad, era la enfermera del pueblo ahora  
 **Habilidad:** Es muy buena haciendo hechizos y pociones de cura (por eso siempre lleva un bolso en forma de alita), y le encanta ayudar a cualquier ser vivo q este herido o enfermo. Posee el Live Metal que contiene el modelo AX. (Armadura que posee el poder para curar a los aliados)  
Descripción: Nanami vivia en el pueblo de un reino muy pacifico, a ella le encantaba ir a las afueras de este todas las tardes y contemplar el paisaje, pero un día conoce a un apuesto joven, al cual le brinda ayuda ya q él se habia caido del caballo en el q iba, este muy agradecido, la invita a un baile en el castillo, y esa misma noche, vuelve a ver al joven, el cual para su sorpresa era el principe de ese reino...y asi ambos empesaron a sentir algo especial, pero la clase social impedia su romance, por el cual en una noche, atraparon a Nanami en su hogar, y la alejaron de aquel sitio en donde vivia y de la persona q amaba...y asi la llevan a un lugar muy lejos...más tarde se entera, q los Maverick estaban detras de todo eso debido al poder que ella posee, el Live Metal...  
Sin esperanzas de poder escapar, Nanami fue rescatada por un valiente Reploide parecido al principe de sus suenos, aunque este llevaba un casco que le ocultaba parte de su rostro y ella, posteriormente se une a el. El nombre de ese Reploide es... Dark Shadow.

Nombre: Shiro Huraki  
Edad: 14 años  
Raza: Humano  
Habilidad: es muy bueno con la espada, el lleva dos espadas con la que puede controlar una tecnica olcuta del viento, al mover la dos espadas en forma de un triangulo, su habilidad mejor es el movimiento que tiene la velocidad, y su agilida controlada con su espada lo hacen un gran espadachin.  
Personalidad: es alguien cuidadoso, algo precavido y sabe cuando viene algo bueno, tiene a ser alguien muy serio , pero alegrarse en los momentos que debe.

Nombre: Joe Seishirou (Serpent)  
Edad: ?  
Raza: Maverick  
Ocupacion: Ex-fundador y ex-lider del Sistema Guardian  
Habilidad:posee un poder escondido capaz de hacer muchas cosas  
Descripcion: Seishirou fue amigo y companero de Dark Shadow despues de las Guerras Elficas, juntos fundaron poco a poco el Sistema Guardian con el fin de asegurar la paz y prosperidad en la futura ciudad Eliseo. Sin embargo, extranos acontecimientos surgieron que provocaron la huida y exilio de Dark Shadow. Mientras que despues de la terrible catastrofe que provocaron los Live metals hace 10 anos atras, Seishirou desaparecio misteriosamente dejando a Praire como nueva comandante y lider del Sistema Guardian

 **INFORMACION REFERENCIAL**

REPLOIDES.- Seres artificiales con apariencia humana, son capaces de pensar, actuar y sentir por su propia voluntad. Conviven en paz con la humanidad desde hace siglos, pero son amenzados constantemente por la amenaza de los Maverciks.

MAVERICKS O IRREGULARS.- Robots destructivos que ocasionan muerte y destruccion a su paso, su origen es desconocido. En anterioridad los reploides eran infectados por un extrano virus que los convertia en Mavericks. Pero gracias al esfuerzo de valientes personas, el virus finalmente fue erradicado y los reploides se encuentran a salvo de dicho mal.

CYBER ELF: Criaturas digitales creadas con el fin de ayudar a la humanidad y a los Reploides. Poseen asombrosas habilidades que les permiten hacer diversas cosas e incluso curar a personas heridas con su poder. Lo malo es que al usar su poder inevitablemente mueren.

* * *

 **PROLOGO**

 _Este es un recuerdo distante y muy lejano. Un importante recuerdo dentro de mi_ _corazón_ _. Quien_ _podría_ _imaginar que en esta ciudad tan pacifica y tranquila ocurrieron desastres que devastaron durante largo tiempo_ _…_ _ahora todo es tranquilo como si lo que_ _ocurrió_ _hubiese sido un_ _sueño_ _. Sin embargo hace mucho, mucho tiempo, un chico normal_ _conoció_ _a su princesa_ _…_

[ **FLASHBACK** ]

SYAORAN: ¿Quién eres?

PRINCESA: Ven conmigo, Syaoran- kun…

 **[FIN DEL** **FLASHBACK]**

 **CAPITULO 1: Encuentros Inevitables**

 _Todo comienza aquella_ _mañana_ _en el tren en_ _dirección_ _a la_ _estación_ _cercana a la academia Joujo donde dos_ _jóvenes_ _estudiantes hablan sobre el baile de la academia_ _…_

MEILING: ¡Syaoran! ¡Hoe! ¡Syaoran! ¡Despierta!

SYAORAN: ¡Oh! ¡Lo siento Meiling! Es que yo…

MEILING: A ver… déjame adivinar. Estabas pensando en el emocionante evento del fin de año, ¿verdad? ¡El gran Baile de la Academia!

SYAORAN: Bueno, no exactamente…

MEILING: ¡Ah! ¡No mientas Syaoran! El Gran Baile es el evento más maravilloso ¿Lo puedes imaginar? Para dar esta carta de invitación, tienes que darla a la persona que tu corazón desee, aunque eso me pone muy nerviosa.

En la parte crucial de la fiesta, está el baile que muestra el fuego de amor con sus frescos colores y en ese baile se dice que las personas que bailaran juntas estarán unidas por siempre… ¡ah! Qué romántico…

SYAORAN: Tienes razón.

MEILING: Oye, por cierto, ya tienes novia, ¿verdad?

SYAORAN: Bueno, la verdad, esteee… yo… veras…

MEILING: ¿Queeeeeeeeee? ¿Has estudiado en esta academia por más de 2 años y no te atreviste a salir con ninguna chica? ¿En qué rayos estás pensando, Syaoran?

SYAORAN: Es que estuve muy concentrado en mis estudios y ya sabes…

MEILING: ¡Ay! ¡No tienes remedio Syaoran! Debo suponer que aún quieres continuar el sueño de tu padre, ¿verdad?

SYAORAN: ¡Así es! Mi padre fue un arqueólogo, recuerdo que algunas veces íbamos juntos por alguna de las ruinas que explorábamos cuando era niño.

MEILING: Sí, pero aún así no debes descuidar tu vida personal ¡Ah! Mira allí hay una buena candidata ¡Jeje! Chiharu es la chica mas popular de la academia, por qué no la invitas?

SYAORAN: Esteee… yo…

 _Antes que Syaoran pudiera decir algo, Chiharu recibe la_ _invitación_ _de un chico de la academia_ _…_

MEILING: ¡Ay no! ¡Qué mala suerte! ¡Ya recibió una invitación! Bueno no siempre se gana, pero ya encontrarás a alguien.

 _Querida Princesa, por fin la primavera ha llegado, los vientos suaves y la hermosa brisa regresan con esplendor. Ahora estudio en la Academia Joujo, una de las dos mejores academias de ciudad Eliseo. Dos_ _años_ _transcurrieron desde que_ _entré_ _aquí_ _. Mi padre fue_ _arqueólogo_ _y_ _murió_ _hace tres_ _años_ _durante una de sus excavaciones. Ahora todos se_ _están_ _preparando para las actividades de Joujo. Han pasado ya 10_ _años_ _desde aquella_ _destrucción_ _que_ _sacudió_ _al mundo entero. Para celebrar la_ _restauración_ _y el crecimiento de esta ciudad, maestros, estudiantes y el personal,_ _están_ _todos llenos de_ _energía_ _._ _¿_ _Y yo? Pues he avanzado despacio, pero sigo_ _empeñado_ _en seguir el_ _sueño_ _de mi padre en la historia de los Live Metals encontrados en algunas ruinas que_ _él_ _descubrió_ _hace_ _algún_ _tiempo_ _atrás_ _. Sin embargo en cuanto mi vida personal_ _aún_ _no he avanzado nada, pero se que algo_ _ocurrirá_ _pronto_ _…_

 _Mientras tanto en la Academia Joujo, Syaoran y_ _M_ _e_ _iling_ _se encuentran en su descanso de_ _mediodía…_

SYAORAN: Entonces, ¿son ciertos los rumores escuchados en la academia?

MEILING: Parece que si Syaoran, por ejemplo hace unos días desapareció misteriosamente Lyonel de la clase 3-c. Intentaron comunicarse con él en su casa, en el celular pero… ¡Nada!

SYAORAN: ¡Oh!

MEILING: La semana pasada ocurrió algo similar con otro chico de la escuela y con Himiko de clase 2-b.

SYAORAN: Pero me parece algo extraño que no se pueda comunicar con ellos.

MEILING: Además hay unos rumores que dicen que en los pasillos de la academia aparece misteriosamente un sujeto cubierto por una capa verde... ¿Y sabes quien podría ser la próxima victima?

SYAORAN: No lo sé.

MEILING: Yo tampoco, pero este es un caso para el Sistema Guardián ¡Siiii! Quiero verlos en acción definitivamente!

SYAORAN: ¿El Sistema Guardián? ¿Qué es eso?

MEILING: ¿¡Eres de este planeta Syaoran!? ¿Acaso no sabes quienes son?

SYAORAN: Es que como he estado concentrado sobre el tema de civilizaciones antiguas…

MEILING: ¡El Sistema Guardián! Un grupo de elite formado por Reploides y Humanos reclutados de diversas academias, son seleccionados para proteger la paz y la prosperidad en todo Eliseo. El Sistema Guardián fue creado desde hace mucho tiempo por un Legendario Reploide según dicen pero no saben que paso con él al final. Algunos piensan que desapareció, otros lo acusan de traidor pero en realidad no sé. No obstante, ellos tomaran el caso y estoy seguro que lo resolverán.

Entre ellos, el decimo escuadrón en donde esta Roger Okata tiene a ese extremadamente genial grupo de 4 hombres y una chica creo… ¡Ay! ¡Quiero verlos!

SYAORAN: Mmm… lo dudo! No hay manera de que ellos vengan a una academia tan pacifica como esta.

MEILING: ¡Sé que vendrán Syaoran! ¡Estoy segura! Y entonces habrá un encuentro muy anormal.

SYAORAN: Sigue soñando… sigue soñando…

MEILING: Di lo que quieras pero sé que vendrán.

SYAORAN: Por cierto Meiling, ¿qué son los Reploides?

 _Meiling se desmaya al piso por esa pregunta_ _…_

MEILING: Definitivamente algo te paso en el cerebro.

SYAORAN: Es que quiero saber si ellos pueden pensar y sentir como nosotros…

MEILING: ¡Pues claro! ¡Piensas demasiado!

SYAORAN: Bueno, vamos que comenzará pronto la clase.

 _Al terminar el receso, durante la clase en la que se encuentran Syaoran y_ _M_ _e_ _iling_ _, un grupo de 4 personas entra al aula portando un uniforme llamativo interrumpiendo_ _súbitamente_ _la clase_ _…_

ALUMNA #1: ¿Eh? ¡Qué bien se ven!

ALUMNA #2: ¡Mira! Ese uniforme… ¿puede ser?

MEILING: ¿Roger Okata? ¡No puede ser!

PROFESOR: ¿Ustedes son?

ROGER: Discúlpennos por ser tan repentinos. Somos el Décimo Escuadrón del Sistema Guardián bajo el mando del Capitán Roger Okata. El motivo por el cual nos encontramos aquí es para presentar a un estudiante transferido a su salón.

PROFESOR: ¿Un estudiante transferido… del Décimo Escuadrón del Sistema Guardián?

ROGER: ¿Existe algún inconveniente?

PROFESOR: No.

ROGER: Les presentaré a todos al nuevo estudiante. Entra, ¿qué sucede?

MISTERIOSA VOZ: Es que… no se me da bien usar este uniforme.

ROGER: Entra. Que no te dé pena.

 _El nuevo estudiante entra al_ _salón_ _y resulta ser una hermosa chica de cabello corto_ _castaño_ _, de mediana estatura, con hermosos y brillantes ojos verdes y_ _además_ _vestida con el uniforme de otra academia_ _…_

ALUMNAS: ¡Guau!

MEILING: ¿Una chica… miembro del decimo escuadrón? ¡Mira! ¡Mira! ¡Syaoran! Lo que decían es cierto. Sí hay una chica dentro del escuadrón de Roger. ¡Qué envidia! Pero, ¿Quién? ¿Quién es ella?

 _Syaoran queda impresionado al ver la figura de aquella nueva estudiante_ _…_

SYAORAN: (No puede ser… no lo puedo creer… esta persona es… ¡no me digas! Ella es…)

SAKURA: ¡Saludos a todos! Mi nombre es Sakura Li. ¡Encantado de conocerlos!

SYAORAN: (¡La Princesa! ¿Será el milagro del amor?)

PROFESOR: A ver… tú te sentarás detrás de Meiling.

SAKURA: De acuerdo.

 _Tiempo_ _después_ _, durante el descanso, Syaoran y sus amigos almuerzan juntos en el_ _jardín_ _de la academia_ _…_

MEILING: ¡Estoy realmente sorprendida con ver al Décimo Escuadrón del Sistema Guardian! Y además, una estudiante transferida de la soñada academia Ciel.

HITOSE: ¡Sakura es realmente maravillosa! ¡Tan hermosa! No lo crees así, ¿Syaoran?

SYAORAN: Bueno, yo… sí, supongo…

HITOSE: ¡Está decidido! ¡Hoy le daré mi carta a ella!

MEILING: Como si te hiciera caso…

HITOSE: ¡Lo sé! Seguramente todos los chicos querrán adelantarse.

SYAORAN: (Increíble, es sorprendente que ella este usando el uniforme de la academia Ciel aún cuando esta ya fue cerrada hace algún tiempo atrás. Además ella es exactamente igual que la Princesa que aparece en mis sueños. Pero… en ese momento… sentí que sus ojos estaban mirando hacia mí, pero a diferencia tuya, mi princesa, sus ojos mostraban frialdad en su interior. Sin embargo, no creo que sea posible que ella se haya fijado en mí, ¿verdad? Dudo que ella mire a un chico normal y vacío como yo…)

ALUMNO: ¡Oigan! ¡Sakura está tocando la flauta por allá!

 _De pronto, varios chicos de la academia se_ _reúnen_ _para observar de_ _cerca_ _a la hermosa chica_ _castaña_ _de ojos verdes tocando una hermosa_ _melodía_ _triste con su flauta_ _…_

HITOSE: ¡Increíble, mira eso Syaoran!

MEILING: Vaya… no me imagine que esa chica con cara de inocente supiera tocar bien la flauta!

SYAORAN: Las notas que provienen de su flauta son hermosas, sin importar como uno los oiga.

HITOSE: ¡Es verdad! No puedo negarlo.

SYAORAN: Aunque… sus notas expresan tristeza y dolor…

 _En ese momento, la chica ojiverde deja de tocar la flauta y observa al grupo de chicos que la observan, y luego ella se dirige caminando hacia ellos mirando fijamente a los ojos del joven Syaoran_ _…_

SAKURA: Tu nombre es Syaoran, ¿verdad?

SYAORAN: ¡Sí!

 _Syaoran responde con inseguridad ante la mirada de ella_ _…_

SAKURA: ¿Puedo ver tu brazo?

SYAORAN: Sí, claro.

 _Sakura, repentinamente le abre su camisa para ver su brazo derecho, el cual tiene un_ _pequeño_ _tatuaje y todos quedan impresionados ante la actitud repentina de ella_ _…_

ALUMNOS: ¿Eeeeeh?

SAKURA: Ya veo… entonces…

SYAORAN: (¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siento tanto temor?)

SAKURA: Ven conmigo, Syaoran-Kun.

SYAORAN: Yo… yo… ¡Tengo que irme!

SAKURA: ¡Oh!

 _Syaoran atemorizado por lo sucedido, va corriendo apresuradamente hacia la azotea de la academia para estar a solas_ _..._

SYAORAN: ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me dijo esas palabras? Fueron exactamente las mismas que dijo mi Princesa en aquel sueño. ¡No! Es una coincidencia. Nada tan maravilloso podría sucederme a mí. Definitivamente no es posible. Solo soy un simple chico con una vida normal y aburrida como cualquier otro. Pero puede que esto, sea el destino…

 _Mientras tanto, en otro sector de la academia ocurre una_ _pequeña_ _explosión_ _en la parte alta_ _…_

MISTERIOSA VOZ: ¡Maldición! ¡Se escapó! ¿Te encuentras bien, Tomoyo?

TOMOYO: Sí, solo un poco herida. No es nada grave…

MISTERIOSA VOZ: ¡No dejaré que se esconda! Tomoyo, descansa aquí.

TOMOYO: Está bien.

 _Rato_ _después_ _, en el_ _salón_ _de Syaoran y_ _M_ _e_ _iling_ _el profesor titular se dirige a los alumnos con una noticia inesperada_ _…_

PROFESOR: Tengo algo terrible que comunicarles, debido al suceso de hoy la clase queda suspendida, además todas las actividades del club y el festival serán interrumpidas temporalmente. Todos los estudiantes dejen la escuela hasta nuevo aviso por parte del Escuadrón del Sistema Guardián.

ALUMNOS: ¿Queeeee? ¡No puede ser!

 _Meiling nota que Syaoran_ _aún_ _no ha regresado del receso_ _…_

MEILING: Syaoran… ¡Profesor! Disculpe, iré a buscar a mi primo Syaoran.

PROFESOR: ¡Espera! No vayas todavía…

 _Ella ignora la advertencia del profesor y sale del_ _salón_ _rápidamente_ _mientras que en ese momento, Syaoran estaba caminando por la academia pensando en el encuentro con la bella flor de cerezo_ _…_

SYAORAN: No puedo dejar de pensar… en lo que siento… en lo que sucedió hoy… debo confirmar… este sentimiento o no podré sentirme tranquilo.

 _De pronto, Syaoran observa de lejos a la hermosa_ _castaña_ _caminando por uno de los pasillos del antiguo edificio de la academia_ _…_

SYAORAN: ¿Sakura? ¿Por qué esta en el antiguo edificio?

 _Luego de ello,_ _él_ _se apresura en ir hacia el edificio para buscarla_ _…_

SAKURA: ¿Qué te paso?

MISTERIOSA CHICA: Descuida, solo fue un accidente…

SAKURA: Ya veo…

 _En eso, Syaoran llega por el corredor y llega a la antigua sala de_ _música_ _donde encuentra a Sakura pero la ve besando a otra chica_ _…_

SAKURA: ¿Te encuentras mejor Tomoyo?

TOMOYO: ¡Sí! Gracias, pero…

SAKURA: No te preocupes, me encuentro bien. ¡Además me diste un terrible susto!

TOMOYO: ¡Lo siento! Hice que te preocuparas por mí.

SAKURA: Lo hago porque eres muy importante para mí.

TOMOYO: Entiendo…

 _Syaoran comienza a salir_ _lágrimas_ _de sus ojos al ver dicha escena y corre hacia otro lado_ _…_

SYAORAN: ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estoy llorando? Es la primera vez que veo un beso pero… ¿entre dos mujeres? ¿Cómo puedo explicarlo? Es un amor prohibido. Un secreto de las mujeres. Pero…es… tan hermoso. Mi querida princesa, otra vez fui rechazado. Pero, está bien, de todas maneras para mi no podría tener el trato de una estrella de cine o un héroe ya que yo no soy un príncipe. Lo entiendo, pero… hoy fue un día muy doloroso para mí.

 _Sin embargo, las cosas no_ _podían_ _estar peor cuando en ese momento, Meiling, su prima esta en merced de un sujeto misterioso que la ha dejado inconsciente_ _…_

MISTERIOSO MAVERICK: Mmmm… ¡qué sabroso néctar, la esencia de la vida!

SYAORAN: ¡Meiling! ¿Qué demonios le hiciste?

MISTERIOSO MAVERICK: Nada! Solo absorbí un poco de su energía vital.

SYAORAN: Quita tus sucias manos de ella!

MISTERIOSO MAVERICK: Vaya, que joven tan atrevido. Bien, ahora voy por el segundo plato!

 _Syaoran salta y esquiva los ataques de su oponente y_ _contraataca_ _con una fuerte patada, pero Syaoran es arrojado hacia el suelo_ _…_

SYAORAN: Aaaaaaaaaaaaa!

MISTERIOSO MAVERICK: ¡Ja! ¿Creíste que un simple mocoso como tú, podría vencerme? Bueno creo que es hora del aperitivo. Y eres justo el que estoy buscando.

SYAORAN: ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué a mí?

MISTERIOSA VOZ: ¡No tan rápido! ¡Bola de Fuego!

MISTERIOSO MAVERICK: ¡Argh! ¿Quién se atrevió a atacarme de sorpresa?

 _De pronto, una_ _extraña_ _criatura de_ _tamaño_ _grande aparece en frente del misterioso individuo_ _…_

KERBEROS: ¡Por fin te encontré Spinel!

SPINEL: ¡Vaya! Eres ese maldito Cyber Elf que estuvo molestándome todo el rato!

KERBEROS: ¡Cielos! No puedo creer que este salvando yo, la vida de este mocoso.

SPINEL: Supongo que no querrás recibir otra paliza como antes, ¿verdad?

KERBEROS: ¡Será mejor que no me subestimes! ¡Toma esto!

 _La misteriosa criatura_ _arroja_ _bolas de fuego hacia Spinel pero_ _…_

KERBEROS: ¿Qué? ¿Cómo es posible?

SPINEL: ¡Jajaja! ¡Pues soy más fuerte de lo que crees! ¡Ráfagas de Sombra!

 _Kero es atacado por_ _múltiples_ _sombras provocada por Spinel_ _…_

KERBEROS: ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaargh!

SYAORAN: ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

 _El poderoso ataque de Spinel ocasiona un derrumbe el cual provoca que la criatura se quede sin_ _energía_ _y Syaoran cae por un precipicio_ _…_

KERBEROS: ¡Oh no! ¡Mocoso!

 _Sin embargo, justo en ese momento una chica montada en un Landing Crusher (Moto sin ruedas) y salva a Syaoran de la_ _caída…_

KERO: ¡Ya era hora de que llegaras!

SAKURA: Tuve que encargarme de la basura del camino.

SYAORAN: (No puede ser, es… ¡Sakura!)

TOMOYO: ¡Sakura! ¿Estás bien?

SAKURA: Tomoyo, podrías cuidar de Syaoran y Kero por un momento. Yo misma me encargaré de este Maverick.

TOMOYO: Sakura, ¿estarás feliz con eso?

SAKURA: ¡Sí! ¡No te preocupes por mí!

TOMOYO: ¡Sakura! ¡Ten cuidado! ¡Es muy fuerte!

KERO: Que… soy… Kerberos… Mocosa…

SPINEL: ¡Vaya! ¡La famosa cazadora ha llegado! ¡No importa quien venga! ¡Acabaré con todos ustedes!

SAKURA: ¡Eso ya lo veremos! ¡Miserable Maverick!

 _Sakura saca sus dos pistolas y dispara contra Spinel pero las balas no le afectan_ _…_

SPINEL: ¡Jajaja! Buen intento, ¡pero inútil!

TOMOYO: ¡Sakura! ¡Cuidado!

 _Spinel ataca con_ _ráfagas_ _de sombra a Sakura, pero ella logra esquivarlos a tiempo a pesar de que un poco de esa_ _ráfaga_ _la hiere un poco_ _…_

SAKURA: Ya veo… no eres un Maverick comun y corriente. ¡Eres el que buscaba! ¡Aquel que posee lo que busco!

SPINEL: Vaya, ¿por fin te diste cuenta? ¡Una débil mocosa como tú jamás lograra vencerme!

SAKURA: ¡Cierto! Pero… no mientras tenga esto…

TOMOYO: ¡Sakura! ¡No por favor! ¡No lo hagas!

SAKURA: Tomoyo… tienes razón…

 _Sakura retiene lo que tiene en su bolsillo y Spinel aprovecha para atacar de nuevo_ _…_

SPINEL: ¡Ya basta de charla! ¡Te enviaré al otro mundo! ¡RAFAGA DE SOMBRA!

SAKURA: ¡Eso no funcionara esta vez!

 _Sakura lanza un disco de su mano y este gira y salen espinas a su alrededor y le dan justo a Spinel_ _…_

SPINEL: ¡Aaaargh! ¡Maldita…! ¿Por qué? ¡No! Olvide que perdí mucha energía al pelear con ese maldito…

 _Sakura saca sus dos pistolas y las une para formar un rifle el cual usa para disparar al Maverick_ _…_

SAKURA: ¡Hyper Búster!

SPINEL: ¡Aaaargh! ¡Esto no quedara así! ¡Volveré! ¡Tenlo por segura!

 _Luego de eso, el Maverick de color negro escapa_ _…_

SAKURA: ¡Escapó!

TOMOYO: Sakura, ¿qué pasara con él?

 _Sakura, no dice una palabra pero Syaoran, quien estaba inconsciente, despierta y al abrir sus ojos la hermosa chica_ _castaña_ _de ojos verdes lo sostiene con sus brazos con una mirada deslumbrante_ _…_

SYAORAN: (Mi querida princesa, ahora no cabe duda, la belleza de Sakura es incomparable tan solo verla a sus ojos. ¡Me siento realmente sorprendido!)

SAKURA: Ven conmigo, Syaoran-kun…

SYAORAN: ¡Sí!

 _Una_ _vez_ _más_ _, Sakura dijo exactamente lo mismo que mi princesa, el cual sin dudar_ _respondí_ _lo que_ _sentía_ _en mi interior y ella inesperadamente me responde con un beso._ _E_ _se fue el comienzo de nuestro encuentro_ _…_

 **CONTINUARA…**

* * *

 **AVANCE**

 _SYAORAN: No importa a donde vayas, yo_ _estaré_ _contigo. En el_ _próximo_ _episodio,_ _conoceré_ _donde viven Sakura y Tomoyo_ _pero_ _,_ _¿_ _por que viven juntas?_ _¿_ _Y_ _quién_ _es ese_ _muñeco_ _de felpa que habla?_ _¿Por qué_ _esos sujetos me persiguen?_

 ** _P_ _róximo_ _episodio: Secretos del Pasado,_ _¡_ _no se lo pierdan!_**


	2. Capitulo 02: Secretos del pasado

**PROLOGO**

 _Mi querida princesa, alguien que se ve como_ _tú_ _, una maravillosa estudiante_ _recién_ _transferida acaba de llegar. Una misteriosa criatura enorme que_ _después_ _al ser derrotada regresa a su forma normal, similar a un_ _muñeco_ _de felpa._ _Además_ _, una misteriosa chica cuya belleza no tiene_ _comparación_ _que parece conocer a la nueva estudiante,_ _¿_ _pero_ _será_ _más_ _que eso?_

 _Misteriosos robots que luchan con armas poderosas. Sin embargo, lo_ _más_ _impresionante fue el beso que ella me dio al despertarme._ _¡Sí_ _!_ _¡_ _Fue mi primer beso! Eso fue_ _más_ _importante, incluso que la_ _destrucción_ _de la academia. Pero gracias al esfuerzo del_ _escuadrón_ _del Sistema_ _Guardián_ _casi todo el_ _daño_ _fue previsto y solo unos cuantos estudiantes recibieron heridas. En realidad no tengo idea_ _qué_ _fue lo que paso, pero_ _…_

 _Lo_ _único_ _que_ _sé_ _es que mi vida normal y aburrida_ _había_ _acabado en ese momento_ _…_

* * *

 **CAPITULO 02: Secretos del Pasado**

 _Al anochecer, en el Hospital de la Academia Joujo, Sakura fue llevada a curar sus heridas tras el incidente de hoy_ _acompañados_ _de Tomoyo, Sakura, Syaoran y su Cyber Elf, Kerberos_ _…_

TOMOYO: Dime, ¿te encuentras bien Sakura?

SAKURA: ¡Sí! No te preocupes.

KERO: ¡Pues claro! ¡Sakura es muy fuerte!

TOMOYO: Pero… has perdido mucha sangre y necesitas recibir más tratamiento.

SAKURA: Si eso le hubiera pasado a mi hermano mayor o a Yukito ellos no colapsarían por estas simples heridas. Por ello, ¡tampoco caeré!

SYAORAN: (¿Hermano? ¿Acaso Sakura tiene un hermano mayor?)

TOMOYO: Pero dime, ¿Está bien? Lo que quieres hacer.

SAKURA: ¡Así es!

TOMOYO: Entiendo…

 _Tomoyo le da un abrazo de consuelo a Sakura_ _…_

TOMOYO: Entonces te apoyaré en lo que decidas hacer.

SAKURA: ¡Gracias, Tomoyo!

 _Momentos_ _después_ _, un joven uniformado de cabello corto y ojos marrones, entra a la_ _habitación_ _, es nada menos que el_ _capitán_ _Roger Okata_ _…_

ROGER: ¡Sakura! Hemos conseguido nueva información sobre el Maverick que te atacó.

SYAORAN: (¡Ah! ¡Ya lo recuerdo! Es el chico del Décimo Escuadrón que Meiling me contó el otro día! Además parecen ser amigos.)

SAKURA: Entiendo, iré enseguida!

SYAORAN: ¡Disculpen! Quisiera saber como se encuentra mi prima Meiling.

ROGER: Todos los estudiantes se encuentran bien sanos y salvos.

SYAORAN: Que alivio!

SAKURA: Disculpa, Syaoran pero debo irme. Puedes preguntarle todos los detalles a Tomoyo.

SYAORAN: Si!

TOMOYO: Sakura, lo prefiere de esta manera?

SAKURA: Si!

 _Momentos_ _después_ _en una sede del_ _Escuadrón_ _del Sistema_ _Guardián_ _desde una pantalla de_ _comunicación_ _, Nakuru se comunica con el_ _Capitán_ _Roger y Sakura desde la Base Central_ _…_

NAKURU: Antes que nada debo felicitarles por el buen trabajo en evitar un desastre mayor en la academia.

ROGER: Hemos usado a Kerberos para determinar su posición exacta y pudimos encontrarlo antes que diera su próximo golpe. Al parecer el busca algo importante en esa academia.

SAKURA: Lamentablemente, escapo antes de que pudiéramos capturarlo…

KERO: Sakura, no fue tu culpa! Fue mía por no haber podido…

NAKURU: Mmm… al parecer esta muy interesado en ese chico verdad?

ROGER: Según parece…

NAKURU: Sakura, quiero que cuides de ese joven hasta tener una idea clara de lo que esta pasando. Roger y su escuadrón se encargaran de localizar a ese Maverick.

SAKURA: Espera un momento! ¿Por qué me sacas del caso? Si es porque piensas que es peligroso para mí…

NAKURU: No es por eso. Es porque tienes algo más importante que hacer. Cuento contigo Sakura.

SAKURA: Bueno, esta bien!

NAKURU: Ah! Una cosa mas! Sobre los daños ocasionados por el incidente, las victimas que sufrieron en el lugar, las perdidas materiales…

SAKURA: ¿Qué tiene?

NAKURU: Será descontado de tus próximas pagas!

SAKURA: ¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee? No es justo! Yo no tuve nada que ver en eso! Fue ese maldito Maverick que…

NAKURU: Sin excusas jovencita! Debes aprender a ser mas responsable con tus actos y no simplemente a exterminar un simple Maverick! Nos estaremos comunicando, cambio y fuera!

SAKURA: Oye espera un momento! Todavía no he…

ROGER: Creo que hoy no fue tu día de suerte, princesa! Jejeje!

SAKURA: Joo! Ni me lo recuerdes!

 _Mientras tanto en el_ _baño_ _del apartamento de Sakura_ _…_

TOMOYO: Te sucede algo? Te noto muy nervioso!

SYAORAN: Es que… es la primera vez que alguien me lava la espalda en especial una chica y siento mucha vergüenza.

TOMOYO: Ah! Ya veo…

SYAORAN: Puedo preguntar, por que estamos tomando un baño?

TOMOYO: Es para que te relajes y olvides todas tus preocupaciones y otra razón porque Sakura odia mucho la suciedad, jejeje!

SYAORAN: Ah! Ahora entiendo…

TOMOYO: ¿Hay algo mas que quieras saber?

SYAORAN: estee…

TOMOYO: Sakura me pidió que respondiera todas tus preguntas.

SYAORAN: Bueno, por cierto, creo que olvidamos presentarnos!

TOMOYO: Uy! Es verdad! Con todo lo que paso se nos olvido ese detalle! Bueno, mi nombre es Tomoyo Hayase mucho gusto!

SYAORAN: Yo soy Syaoran Takayuki mucho gusto!

TOMOYO: Bien! Ahora ya nos conocemos mejor joven Syaoran! ¿Hay algo mas que quieras saber?

SYAORAN: Bueno, yo…

TOMOYO: Animo! Con confianza! Ahora ya no somos desconocidos!

SYAORAN: Bueno, no se si debiera preguntar esto… pero… que tipo de relación tienes con Sakura? ¿Son ustedes acaso…? ¡Oh! Perdona no fue mi intención preguntar esas cosas!

TOMOYO: La verdad es que no es así, joven Syaoran.

SYAORAN: ¿Eh? Pero la señorita Sakura y la señorita Tomoyo ya… esto…

TOMOYO: ¿Qué?

SYAORAN: ¡Se besaron! Y yo… las vi…

TOMOYO: ¡Ah! ¡Eso! Bueno, eso es porque yo no soy humana.

SYAORAN: ¿Eh? No entiendo!

TOMOYO: Yo soy una Reploide, es decir, somos muy similares a los humanos pero no somos iguales a ellos.

SYAORAN: ¿Reploide? ¿Quieres decir que eres una especie de androide?

TOMOYO: Algo así! Pero aunque nuestro sistema esquelético sea de metal nuestras emociones y sensaciones son similares a la de los humanos.

SYAORAN: Es mentira ¿Verdad?

TOMOYO: ¿Mentira? ¿Por qué?

SYAORAN: Porque, no importa como te vea, eres una chica muy hermosa y no luces que fueras uno de ellos. Teniendo un beso hermoso y apasionado como ese…

TOMOYO: Gracias! Pero… Sakura y yo no somos así. Es a lo que nosotros llamamos intercambio de energía.

SYAORAN: ¿Intercambio de energía?

TOMOYO: Así es! ¿Acaso los humanos no viven de comida y los autos funcionan con combustible?

SYAORAN: Es cierto, pero…

TOMOYO: En nuestro caso, dependemos de los humanos para sobrevivir. La energía vital que los humanos nos proveen son una fuente alternativa para recargar nuestra energía en caso de quedar heridos o sin energía.

SYAORAN: Mmmm… aun no logro entenderlo pero…

 _En_ _el campamento del grupo del_ _Capitán_ _Okata_ _…_

ROGER: ¿Qué sucede?

NAVEGADOR: Señor! Tenemos una alerta grave en el sector 12-24 al parecer es un Maverick.

ROGER: Eso es en el apartamento de Sakura!

 _De pronto una_ _explosión_ _ocurre en el apartamento de Sakura_ _…_

TOMOYO: Cuidado!

SYAORAN: ¿Qué sucede?

SPINEL: Vaya! Vaya! Hasta que por fin los encontré!

TOMOYO: Oh no! Ese es el Maverick que…

SPINEL: Bien! He venido a llevarme al mocoso ese! A un lado si no quieres que te convierta en chatarra!

TOMOYO: No lo haré! No dejare que te lo lleves!

SPINEL: Jajajaja! Una chica reploide indefensa con ropa interior me amenaza a mi? Será mejor que te esfumes de aquí! RAFAGA DE SOMBRA!

TOMOYO: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

SYAORAN: Tomoyo! Resiste por favor!

SPINEL: Descuida! Solo la puse a dormir un rato! Bueno, ahora al deber! Tu vendrás conmigo!

SYAORAN: Pagaras por lo que hiciste!

SPINEL: Jajaja! Bueno, ya creo que debo dejar los juegos! Ahora tu vendrás…

MISTERIOSA CHICA: CHARGE ARROW!

SPINEL: Aaaaaargh! ¿Quién se atrevió a disparar esa flecha?

 _De pronto una misteriosa chica con una_ _extraña_ _armadura verde con alas aparece_ _…_

MISTERIOSA CHICA: MULTIPLE ARROW CHARGE! ** DISPARA VARIAS FLECHAS MUY FUERTES CONTRA SPINEL**

SPINEL: Aaaaargh! Esto no se quedara asiiiiii!

 _Y Spinel es impulsado por los cielos_ _…_

MISTERIOSA CHICA: Rápido! Ven conmigo!

SYAORAN: Espera! ¿Quien eres?

 _La misteriosa chica se lleva a Syaoran volando por los cielos_ _…_

TOMOYO: Joven… Syaoran… ugh!

 _Momentos_ _después_ _Sakura llega inmediatamente al lugar de los hechos_ _…_

SAKURA: Tomoyo! Tomoyo! ¿Estas bien?

TOMOYO: Si! No te preocupes por mi!

SAKURA: Que alivio! ¿Y Syaoran?

TOMOYO: Se lo llevo una chica que al parecer posee lo mismo que tu.

SAKURA: ¿Qué? No puede ser! ¿Será un Maverick?

TOMOYO: No lo creo… por alguna razón siento que no es Reploide como yo.

SAKURA: Ya veo…

TOMOYO: Sakura, espera! ¿A dónde vas?

SAKURA: Ya debes conocer la respuesta.

KERO: Oye espérame!

 _A la noche siguiente en un templo, ubicado en las afueras de la ciudad, Syaoran despierta en una_ _habitación_ _bellamente adornada_ _…_

SYAORAN: ¿Eh? Aaaaaaaa!

MISTERIOSA CHICA: Aaaaaaa! Esto… disculpe… yo…

SYAORAN Y LA CHICA EXTRAÑA: Lo siento mucho!

SYAORAN: Lo siento! Es que me sorprendi al despertar, pero era porque estabas cuidando de mi verdad?

MISTERIOSA CHICA: Así es! Siento haberte asustado de esa manera!

SYAORAN: Ah! No te preocupes! Por cierto como te llamas?

NANAMI: Mi nombre es Nanami Katsuye, mucho gusto! Pero mi amigo Lord Shadow me llama solo Nanami.

SYAORAN: ¿Lord Shadow?

NANAMI: Si! Es la persona a quien sirvo y le debo mi vida. Por ahora no se encuentra, pero me pidió antes de irse que te presentara a alguien que te ayudara a responder tus inquietudes. Sígueme por aquí!

SYAORAN: Esta bien!

 _Syaoran y Nanami caminan por la terraza del templo y llegan a un hermoso estanque donde una hermosa chica_ _castaña_ _de pelo largo se toma un_ _baño…_

SYAORAN: No puede ser! Esa chica es… la que tenia puesta una armadura verde!

 _De pronto la chica sale del estanque y Nanami le trae su ropa para cambiarse_ _…_

SYAORAN: (Sakura es tan hermosa como una princesa, pero… esta persona… ¿Cómo decirlo? Emana un solemne y tranquilo sentimiento. Es como si la luna hubiese enviado a una reina para que vigilara el mundo humano. Pero… esta persona es humana?)

MISTERIOSA CHICA: Siento haberte traido aquí tan abruptamente, joven.

SYAORAN: Ah! No… no es nada! Además usted me salvo de las manos de ese malvado sujeto.

MISTERIOSA CHICA: ¿No te importaría hablar un poco conmigo?

SYAORAN: Claro! Me gustaria!

HITOMI: Mi nombre es Hitomi Shiotani, y el suyo?

SYAORAN: Syaoran Takayuki! Mucho gusto!

HITOMI: Yo una vez fui la princesa de Neo Arcadia antes de la terrible devastación…

 _Mientras tanto, en camino hacia el antiguo templo Sakura y Tomoyo viajan en una Landing Crusher para llegar rapidamente_ _…_

TOMOYO: De acuerdo con las lecturas, la senal parece provenir de aquel templo que esta hacia el noroeste.

SAKURA: Bien! Vamos en marcha! Dime Tomoyo…

TOMOYO: Si?

SAKURA: ¿Qué piensas de Syaoran?

TOMOYO: En realidad no lo se, Sakura!

SAKURA: Bueno, démonos prisa!

 _En ese momento, en el antiguo templo_ _…_

HITOMI: Supongo que sabes que son los Live Metals, cierto?

SYAORAN: Bueno, son metales raros que se encuentran dispersos en antiguas ruinas desde hace cientos de años verdad?

HITOMI: Cierto, pero… los Live Metals, conocidos como los Metales vivientes fueron creados por una científica muy reconocida hace cientos de años atrás. Su poder se dice que resulta devastador para cualquiera que lo use. Generalmente los Reploides tienen mas accesibilidad para usarlo ya que en su caso el Live Metal forma parte de ellos como una extensión.

Aunque puede ser usado también por humanos, no se sabe que efectos puede causar sobre ellos.

Además se dice que cada Live Metal contiene la esencia de los Reploides que participaron en las Guerras Elficas y entre ellos los dos Reploides legendarios que salvaron la tierra hace mucho tiempo atrás.

SYAORAN: La esencia?

HITOMI: Así es! Es por eso que dicen que los Live Metals poseen vida en cierto sentido. Ahora lo comprendes?

SYAORAN: Creo que ya entiendo mejor la situación. Pero… por que me estas diciendo estas cosas?

HITOMI: ¿Aun no te has dado cuenta Syaoran?

SYAORAN: ¿Eh? ¿Sobre que?

HITOMI: Pues… es porque tu…

NANAMI: Lord Shadow! Ha vuelto!

DARK SHADOW: Ya estoy de… vuel… ta…

NANAMI: Lord Shadow! Esta mal herido! ¿Qué fue lo que le paso?

DARK SHADOW: Al parecer los Mavericks también andan en busca de…

NANAMI: Descuide! Yo lo ayudare!

DARK SHADOW: No! No es necesario que uses tu energía vital en… argh!

NANAMI: Dark Shadow!

 _Y Nanami le da un beso a Dark Shadow_ _…_

SYAORAN: (Querida Princesa, de nuevo un beso! Como cuando una princesa besa a su principe!)

DARK SHADOW: Nanami, se curó. Gracias! Perdón por ocasionarte problemas otra vez!

NANAMI: Claro que no… Lord Shadow, le debo a usted mi vida y es lo menos que puedo hacer por usted.

DARK SHADOW: Es mejor que descanses. Has perdido mucha energía. Y no me llames de esa forma, solo llámame Dark Shadow!

NANAMI: Jijiji! Si! Lo haré!

SYAORAN: Increíble! Ese beso fue…

HITOMI: No lo malinterpretes, joven Syaoran. Lo que pasa es que Dark Shadow es un Reploide y la energía vital de los humanos es una fuente alternativa de energía en caso de estar débil o malherido.

SYAORAN: Ya veo… ¿Eh?

 _De pronto varias bolas de fuego se acercan hacia donde_ _están_ _Dark Shadow y Hitomi pero por fortuna logran esquivarlo_ _…_

NANAMI: Lord Shadow! Hitomi!

HITOMI: ¿Quién eres tu? ¿Eres un Maverick?

KERBEROS: He venido a rescatar a Syaoran. Devuélvenoslo!

HITOMI: Vete de aquí! No eres bienvenido!

KERBEROS: Si no lo regresas entonces la tomare a ella!

HITOMI: Entonces no hay mas remedio!

DARK SHADOW: Espera Hitomi! No uses el…

HITOMI: Activar Modelo H!

 _De pronto, Hitomi usa el Live Metal de color verde y comienza a transformarse usando una armadura verde con alas_ _…_

KERBEROS: BOLA DE FUEGO!

HITOMI: CHARGE ARROW!

 _La flecha de Hitomi y la bola de fuego de Kero chocan entre si causando una onda de_ _explosión_ _que impulsa a ambos combatientes hacia_ _atrás…_

KERBEROS: Argh!

SYAORAN: Esa criatura no es la misma que…

 _Luego, Kerberos lanza multiples bolas de fuego para distraer a su oponente_ _…_

KERBEROS: Sakura ahora!

 _De pronto una chica montada en un Landing Crusher salta sobre el templo y llega justo al lugar donde se encuentra Syaoran_ _…_

SYAORAN: Sakura-san!

SAKURA: Kero ya es suficiente!

HITOMI: ¿Qué dijiste?

KERBEROS: Por enésima vez soy Kerberos!

SAKURA: Syaoran sube deprisa!

SYAORAN: Si!

 _Y_ _así_ _Syaoran y Sakura huyen en su Landing Crusher lejos de_ _allí…_

SYAORAN: (Mi princesa… vino a rescatarme por mi propio bien.)

HITOMI: Maldición! Se escapan!

DARK SHADOW: Ya es suficiente, Hitomi!

HITOMI: Pero… Dark Shadow... Syaoran…

DARK SHADOW: Descuida, ya tendremos otra oportunidad. Es mejor que cures tus heridas.

HITOMI: Si así lo deseas.

DARK SHADOW: Además ahora se encuentra en buenas manos. Tomemos nuestro tiempo. (Fue una sorpresa verte de nuevo, Sakura. Aunque veo que has cambiado mucho desde la ultima vez que nos vimos en aquella colina…)

 _Mas luego, a la_ _mañana_ _siguiente, Syaoran, Sakura y Tomoyo descansan a las orillas de un lago, mientras Syaoran recuerda lo que le dijo Sakura en el camino_ _…_

SAKURA: Debo detenerlos… a esos dos que te atacaron! A Spinel y a esa chica! Prometo que acabare con ellos sin importar lo que pase! Aquellos que poseen Live Metals debo destruirlos para que ya no causen daño a mas vidas inocentes.

SYAORAN: Sakura…

SAKURA: Si no los detengo, un terrible desastre ocurrirá que podría acabar con nuestro mundo. Con ese poder aquellos que lo usen podrían convertirse en algo como dioses o demonios.

SYAORAN: ¿Dioses o demonios?

SAKURA: Sin embargo, solo el poder del Live Metal puede detener a otro Live Metal es por eso que yo…

TOMOYO: Sakura… ¿Qué puedo hacer?

SAKURA: Por eso tengo que detenerlos! Definitivamente! Por la promesa que hice a Yukito!

 _Volviendo al presente en las orillas del lago Sakura termina de tocar su flauta_ _…_

SYAORAN: Sakura…

SAKURA: Syaoran Takayuki. Necesito de tu ayuda!

SYAORAN: Claro! Pero… yo… no… yo no se como… podría yo…

SAKURA: Ven conmigo, Syaoran!

SYAORAN: (Mi querida princesa, no se que voy a hacer ahora pero, ella me tendió su mano. Dice que quiere estar conmigo a pesar de sentirme vacío. Pero gracias a ella ese vacío se desvanece en un profundo sentimiento hacia ella por eso yo…)

Si! Iré contigo!

 **CONTINUARA..  
**

* * *

 **AVANCE  
**

 _SYAORAN: Sin importar lo que decidas_ _iré_ _contigo. En el proximo capitulo eh? Sakura, Tomoyo y yo viviendo bajo un mismo techo? .Bueno es algo vergonzoso pero por alguna_ _razón_ _me siento muy feliz, pero el_ _corazón_ _de Sakura aun sigue_ _frío_ _y distante, me_ _gustaría_ _hacer algo por ella pero que puedo hacer? Sin embargo, por que me persiguen esos sujetos? Y por que debemos ir a la base central? El proximo capitulo, Conviviendo juntos!_


	3. Capitulo 03: Conviviendo juntos

**PROLOGO**

 _En el diario de Syaoran_ _…_

SYAORAN: Mi querida Princesa, fui capturado y muchas cosas sucedieron. La chica que parece una reina y un joven y apuesto rey, fui testigo de ver otro beso apasionado. Pero para ser breve, debo empezar con la persona que vela por la paz de mi escuela y de toda la ciudad, la que protege a los estudiantes, a los Reploides, a los ciudadanos… la Princesa de la justicia. Esa persona se llama Sakura. Pero estoy sorprendido, no solamente por su tenacidad y valor sino también por su belleza y amabilidad. Pero a pesar de ello… siento que algo trata de ocultar… un pasado que quizá no quiera recordar… sin embargo, ella me pidió que la siguiera, con solo decir "Ven conmigo, Syaoran kun". Por ello, yo… tome una decisión.

 **CAPITULO 03: CONVIVIENDO JUNTOS**

 _Ayer_ _por la noche, en el campamento del_ _Capitán_ _Roger_ _…_

ROGER: Mmmm… al parecer seguimos el rastro de Spinel pero no hemos tenido suerte en hallarlo. Al parecer sin los Live Metals nos será difícil hallarlo.

SAKURA: Entiendo.

ROGER: Las ordenes de Nakuru fueron que… bueno, mientras tu departamento o lo que quedo de el no este dispuesto, Tomoyo, Syaoran y tu serán reubicados en una residencia mejor en otra parte de la ciudad para mayor seguridad.

SAKURA: Entendido.

ROGER: Por cierto las reparaciones…

SAKURA: ¡Nooo! ¡No otra vez! ¡A este paso quedaré endeudada toda mi vida!

ROGER: Bueno, solo quería decirte que ellos se harían cargo.

SAKURA: ¡Uf! ¡Menos mal!

ROGER: Sin embargo, por lo que nos has informado aún no tenemos idea alguna de por que ellos persiguen a Syaoran.

SAKURA: A menos que el sea…

ROGER: En ese caso, ¿qué piensas hacer?

SAKURA: No lo sé. Pero de una cosa estoy segura. ¡Eliminare a todos ellos sin remordimiento! ¡Eso es lo que haría mi hermano!

 _Al_ _día_ _siguiente en la nueva casa de Sakura en el sector Este de la ciudad_ _…_

SYAORAN: (Es sorprendente ver como Tomoyo prepara la comida, aunque sin importar lo que haga ella se ve como una Princesa. Es cierto, yo también…)

TOMOYO: ¡Buenos días Joven Syaoran!

SYAORAN: ¡Oh! ¡Buenos días Tomoyo!

TOMOYO: Mmmm…

SYAORAN: ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

 _Tomoyo sigue cocinando sin prestarle_ _atención…_

SYAORAN: Es que… solo ver silenciosamente no es muy… disculpe…

 _Luego Tomoyo voltea y camina saliendo de la cocina_ _…_

TOMOYO: Espera aquí.

SYAORAN: ¿Eh? ¿Habré dicho algo malo?

 _Después_ _de un rato Tomoyo regresa trayendo consigo un delantal nuevo_ _…_

TOMOYO: Sakura dice que esta bien.

 _Y regresa de nuevo a cocinar…_

SYAORAN: ¡Bien! ¡Daré mi mayor esfuerzo!

 _Un par de horas_ _después_ _, Syaoran camina hacia la sala buscando a Sakura_ _…_

KERO: ¡Jajajaja! ¡Tomen esto y esto!

 _Kero se distrae j_ _ugando un videojuego virtual…_

SYAORAN: ¡Oye! Disculpa…

KERO: ¡Ya veras Spinel! ¡Yo seré quien te venza al final!

SYAORAN: ¡Oye!

KERO: ¿Qué quieres mocoso?

SYAORAN: Solo quería preguntarte en donde esta Sakura. Como el almuerzo ya esta listo…

KERO: Ah! Esta en su habitación pero no creo que… ¡Oye! ¿Me estas prestando atención?

SYAORAN: Si sigues jugando esas cosas todo el día te quedaras ciego, muñeco.

KERO: ¿A quién llamas muñeco, mocoso? ¡Soy Kerberos! ¡Kerberos! ¿Acaso no hay nadie que pueda decir mi nombre bien? ¡Oye! ¡Escúchame cuando te hablo! ¡Bah! ¡Púdrete!

 _Mientras tanto en la_ _habitación_ _de Sakura, ella se encuentra tocando una_ _melodía_ _triste con su flauta_ _…_

SAKURA: (No dejare que vuelva a pasar aquella tragedia…)

SYAORAN: Esto… Sakura… disculpa…

SAKURA: ¡Dime!

SYAORAN: ¡El almuerzo está listo!

SAKURA: Iré en un momento, ¡por favor espérame allá!

SYAORAN: ¡Sí!

SAKURA: (Sin embargo, hay una cosa que me preocupa en lo profundo de mi corazón…)

 _Syaoran y Tomoyo esperan a que Sakura llegue a la mesa y ella al rato llega_ _…_

SYAORAN: (Espero que a Sakura le guste…)

TOMOYO: Sakura, dime ¡Dime! ¿Te parece bien?

SAKURA: ¡Huele delicioso! ¿Lo hicieron ustedes dos?

TOMOYO: ¡Sí!

SAKURA: ¡Gracias!

SYAORAN: (Este ambiente, cuando Sakura entro… se volvió muy resplandeciente…) ¡Oh! Bueno… yo les traeré un poco de… ¡AAaaaay!

 _Syaoran tropieza y cae encima de la tarta de vainilla que hizo para Sakura_ _…_

SAKURA: Syaoran! ¿Estás bien?

SYAORAN: ¡Lo siento mucho!

SAKURA: ¿Por qué?

SYAORAN: Arruine la tarta que hice para ti y…

 _De pronto Sakura saca un_ _paño_ _y le limpia el rostro a Syaoran_ _…_

SYAORAN: Pero Sakura…

SAKURA: ¡No te preocupes!

SYAORAN: (Sakura… una vez mas siento que su sonrisa ilumina mi corazón vacío una vez mas… pero… a su vez… puedo ver una profunda tristeza a través de sus ojos…)

 _Momentos mas tarde Syaoran y Tomoyo lavan los platos_ _…_

SYAORAN: Y dime, ¿tú siempre le haces la comida a Sakura? ¡Oh! Disculpa si te molesta que te lo pregunte.

TOMOYO: No solo eso. Yo hago cualquier cosa por mi querida amiga Sakura. Ya que yo… a pesar de no ser humana… no tengo recuerdos de mi pasado… sin embargo, ella fue quien me encontró aquella vez… y por eso lucho por ella. Además me fascina grabar aquellos momentos con mi microcámara.

SYAORAN: (¡Oh! ¡Eso es sorprendente! Sin embargo, ella es una Reploide y Sakura un ser humano pero a pesar de ello se estiman mucho.)

 _De pronto, Tomoyo le da un_ _pequeño_ _beso a Syaoran en la frente al verlo desanimado_ _…_

SYAORAN: ¿Eeeeeh?

TOMOYO: ¿Te sientes mejor?

 _Syaoran queda sorprendido ante la inesperada_ _acción_ _de Tomoyo_ _…_

TOMOYO: Sakura me dijo una vez que los besos hacen sentir mejor a la gente cuando se sienten mal.

SYAORAN: Entiendo… (Aunque siento mucha pena)

 _Mientras tanto, en una base secreta al sureste de la ciudad se estaba realizando un experimento_ _…_

SPINEL: ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

CIENTIFICO #1: ¡Aumentando nivel de resistencia 65%!

CIENTIFICO #2: El nivel de daños críticos esta en un 75%

SPINEL: ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrgh! (Pronto me las pagaran porque yo soy… aaaaa!)

ASISTENTE: ¡Lord Serpent! ¡Por favor! Ya es suficiente si esto sigue así Spinel podría…

SERPENT: ¡Jajaja! ¿Mi espada romperse? ¡Jamás! Spinel es un arma inclusive mas fuerte que el acero y pronto lo demostrara trayéndonos a ese chico.

 _Momentos_ _después_ _en la casa de Sakura_ _…_

TOMOYO: ¿Qué ocurre Sakura?

SAKURA: Llevare a Syaoran a la Base Central.

SYAORAN: ¿Eh? ¿Yo? ¿A la Base Central?

SAKURA: Esto es algo inesperado ¡Lo siento!

SYAORAN: ¡Ah! ¡Sí! ¡No hay problema Sakura!

KERO: Sakura, ¿Y que hay de Spinel? ¡Estoy seguro que ira tras nosotros!

SAKURA: ¡Lo se! En este momento el es la máxima prioridad ¡Andando Kero!

KERO: Por enésima vez, ¡deja de llamarme Kero!

TOMOYO: ¡Jijijiji!

SYAORAN: Pero… Sakura… la cena… se va a desperdiciar…

 _Sakura camina hacia su cuarto con una mirada_ _fría_ _y seria para preparar sus armas, mientras que Tomoyo recoge los platos_ _…_

SYAORAN: (No se por qué Sakura…)

 _Momentos_ _después_ _en el campamento del_ _Capitán_ _Roger se establece_ _comunicación_ _con la base central_ _…_

ROGER: Aquí Capitán Roger Okata del escuadrón 20 reportándose a la Base Central!

PRAIRE: Ya veo… están todos allí?

SAKURA: Comandante Praire, estamos listos para partir.

PRAIRE: Como verán pudimos tras una minuciosa investigación pudimos investigar la identidad de tus dos agresores Sakura. El Primero creo que ya lo conocen bien y no hace falta mencionarlo, el otro, gracias a análisis de ADN, es identificada como Hitomi Shiotani, al parecer según los datos que pudimos hallar, ella fue la única sobreviviente de Neo Arcadia durante las Guerras Elficas.

SAKURA: ¿Cómo es posible? Han pasado muchos años desde que esa ciudad fue devastada.

PRAIRE: Mmmm… ¡no lo se! Pero lo mas extraño es que no se trata de una Reploide, como imaginábamos. Sakura, es por ello precisamos que Syaoran sea llevado a la Base Central.

SAKURA: Entiendo.

PRAIRE: Estableceré contacto con ustedes si necesitan refuerzos ¡Cambio y fuera!

ROGER: ¡Bien! ¡Entonces sigamos con el plan! ¡Observen el mapa! Kerberos será la carnada. Kerberos tomara el camino principal acompañado por Tomoyo y Tsuki. Sakura y Syaoran tomaran otra ruta. Usaran la línea de trenes abandonada que se conecta a las minas, ya que no esta en ningún mapa.

SYAORAN: (¿Qué dijo? ¿Acaso Sakura san y yo… completamente solos?)

SAKURA: Tomoyo prepara los señuelos por favor.

TOMOYO: ¡No hay problema Sakura! ¿Pero en verdad este bien para ti dejarnos por nuestra cuenta?

SAKURA: Ciertamente, será peligroso. Pero el enemigo no podrá anticiparlo. Por supuesto, los contactare si algo ocurre. Además, esta es la única forma de asegurar que personas inocentes no sean envueltos.

TSUKI: ¡Ja! Imprudente como siempre Sakura! Siempre te gusta tomar las cosas siempre a la ligera!

SAKURA: No he pedido tu opinión Tsuki!

TSUKI: Solo porque estés mas tiempo que yo, ¡no significa que me des ordenes!

SAKURA: ¡Haz lo que quieras! De todas maneras así lo hubiera planeado Yukito… como aquella vez…

TOMOYO: Sakura, ¿estará bien de esa forma?

SAKURA: ¡Sí!

TOMOYO: ¡Entiendo! ¡Creo en ti!

SYAORAN: (Mi querida Princesa, por el bien de gente desconocida iré a una peligrosa batalla. Así como este cielo, tan alto y puro, sin importar como lo mires. Eso significa tener un corazón abierto, ¿verdad? Sakura es muy valiente y justa. Es en verdad, sin duda alguna, una Princesa. Pero su actitud hacia Tomoyo, según veo parece algo fría…)

 _Momentos_ _después_ _, en una base secreta_ _…_

CIENTIFICO #1: La incrementación de energía ha sido completada!

SERPENT: ¡Perfecto! Pronto tendremos la oportunidad de ver que tan fuerte es mi espada ahora.

TSUKI: Spinel…

 _Minutos_ _más_ _tarde, saliendo del campamento de Roger_ _…_

ROGER: Bueno Sakura, creo que ha llegado el momento de despedirnos. Por cierto, como Tomoyo esta algo ocupada me pidió que te diera esto y una carta…

SAKURA: ¿Una carta? Voy a leerla…

" _Sakura, lamento no poder ir_ _personalmente_ _a entregarte las nuevas armas que prepare para ti. En primer lugar, el arma que esta_ _allí_ _, es un Disco Espiral el cual puede partir en dos a cualquier enemigo usando sus poderosas sierras afiladas. Esta otra es una granada especial el cual creara una cortina de humo durante pocos minutos y esta otra son botas para que puedas realizar un_ _pequeño_ _impulso en el aire,_ _además_ _que ya pude aumentar el poder de tus pistolas con balas de Protones. Por cierto, en la noche me tome la libertad de hacer un traje_ _lindísimo_ _para ti._ _Pruébalo_ _te quedara divino mi querida Sakura. Ojala pudiera grabar tus maravillosas_ _hazañas_ _otra vez._

 _Tomoyo_ _"_

SAKURA: ¡Tomoyooo! ¡Ay! ¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas?

ROGER: (Buena suerte, Princesa Sakura)

SYAORAN: (Guau! Nunca pensé que llegaría el día en que usaría el uniforme que muchos envidian, el uniforme de un miembro del Sistema Guardián, aunque no entiendo por que Sakura también usa el uniforme de los hombres y no de las mujeres!)

 _Así_ _, al mando de Tsuki, Tomoyo y Syaoran parten en un_ _camión_ _hacia la Base Central usando el camino principal, mientras que Sakura y Syaoran viajan en una Landing Crusher (moto deslizador) por la otra ruta_ _…_

SAKURA: ¡Sujétate Syaoran! ¡Incrementare la velocidad!

SYAORAN: ¡Sí! (No puedo creer que Sakura y yo… estemos a solas… aunque…)

SAKURA: ¿Te sucede algo Syaoran?

SYAORAN: Me siento algo preocupado por Tomoyo… es que siempre han estado juntas… y es algo triste…

SAKURA: Nos separamos debido a nuestros deberes. Sin embargo, Tomoyo, no significa nada para mí. Ella solo es mi compañera a la que me fue encomendada.

SYAORAN: Eso lo se. Pero… ¿Tomoyo puede aceptar eso?

SAKURA: ¡Por ahora lo más importante eres tu Syaoran!

 _Syaoran queda avergonzado ante las palabras de Sakura. Sin embargo, en el_ _túnel_ _ocurre un derrumbe y Sakura trata de frenar pero el impacto hace que ambos se estrellen y caigan al suelo_ _…_

SAKURA: ¡Argh! ¿Estas bien Syaoran?

SYAORAN: ¡Sí! ¡Gracias! ¡Sakura mira allá!

HITOMI: ¡Por fin los encontré!

SAKURA: ¿Hitomi? ¿Pero como?

 _En ese instante, en el camino Principal_ _…_

KERO: Eso fue… ¡Sakura! ¡Tengo que ir!

TOMOYO: ¡Espera Kero! ¿A dónde vas?

 _Kero se transforma a su forma verdadera y se dirige hacia donde esta Sakura_ _…_

TOMOYO: ¡De prisa! ¡Hay que seguirlo Tsuki!

TSUKI: ¡Rayos! ¿Por qué esos dos siempre se meten en líos? ¡Argh! ¿Quién disparo?

DARK SHADOW: ¡Veo que no está aquí! Ya me lo suponía… espero que Hitomi tenga mejor suerte…

 _En el lugar del derrumbe Hitomi aparece usando el poder del Live Metal_ _…_

SAKURA: ¿Cómo nos encontraste?

HITOMI: Tal como el lo dijo, imaginaria que nos harían un truco barato como ese para despistarnos y ahora entrégame a ese joven. Te lo digo por tu propio bien.

SAKURA: ¡Jamás! No se que planeas hacer o quien rayos seas realmente pero para mi eres un Maverick y voy a eliminarte.

HITOMI: Veo que eres muy terca ¡Entonces te daré una lección!

 _Sakura saca sus dos pistolas y hace varios disparos hacia Hitomi pera ella logra esquivarlos con gran rapidez_ _…_

HITOMI: ¡Jajajaja!

SAKURA: ¡Maldita! ¡No te burlaras de mi! ¡Hyaaa!

 _Sakura dispara la nueva arma que le dio Tomoyo, el Disco Espiral, mientras que Hitomi hace varios disparos con sus flechas hacia ella y esquiva el_ _Disco_ _pero, este da un giro y le da justo en una de las alas de su armadura haciendo que caiga al suelo_ _…_

SAKURA: ¿Qué te pareció eso?

HITOMI: ¡Impresionante! ¡A ver que te parece esto! ¡CHARGE ARROW!

 _Hitomi comienza a recargar la potencia de su arma y dispara flechas mas fuertes hacia Sakura pero ella logra esquivaros a tiempo, pero la potencia del disparo provoca otro derrumbe cerca de donde esta Syaoran_ _…_

SAKURA: ¡Syaoran kun!

SYAORAN: ¡Sakura! ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

 _Sakura_ _rápidamente_ _trata de coger la mano de Syaoran pero ambos caen por el precipicio_ _…_

 **CONTINUARA** **…**

* * *

 **EN** **EL PROX. CAPITULO:**

 _SYAORAN: No importa a donde vayas, yo siempre_ _estaré_ _a tu lado._ _¡Maldición_ _! Por mi culpa Sakura se encuentra malherida e inconsciente. Pero_ _haré_ _todo lo posible para salvarte. De eso puedes estar segura. Pero,_ _¿por qué_ _tienes que arriesgar tu vida de esa manera? Me duele mucho cada vez que te lastimas cuando_ _…_ _¿_ _eh?_ _¿Qué_ _no siempre fuiste_ _así_ _?_ _¿Qué_ _fue lo que te hizo ser de esa manera?_ _¿Cuál_ _fue la_ _razón_ _por la cual te convertiste en cazadora? El_ _próximo_ _capitulo: Una vida de venganza (I parte)._


	4. Capitulo 04: Una vida de venganza I

SAKURA POR SIEMPRE

 **PROLOGO**

 _En el diario de Syaoran…_

SYAORAN: Mi querida Princesa, ¡estoy a solas junto con Sakura! Aunque sea solo eso, siento como mi corazón estuviera a punto de estallar. Si tan solo esto siguiera sin tener que ir a ningún lado, eso es lo que deseo. Pero, después de todo es solo un sueño que desaparece de repente, sin tiempo de darse por visto.Nosotros fuimos absorbidos por la eterna oscuridad. Sin embargo, a pesar de ello… ¡yo te protegeré!

 **CAPITULO 04: Una vida de Venganza I**

 _Mientras tanto en el camino devastado donde Sakura y Syaoran cayeron_ _…_

HITOMI: ¡Bien! No me queda más remedio que darles el golpe de gracia. Espero que logren perdonarme.

 _Justo cuando Hitomi vuelve a cargar sus flechas_ _…_

KERBEROS: ¡Sakuraaaaa!

HITOMI: ¿Quién eres tu? ¡Ah! ¡Ya lo recuerdo! Tú eres…

KERBEROS: ¡Tú! ¿En donde esta Sakura?

HITOMI: ¡Fuera de mi camino!

 _Y comienza una lucha entre Kero y Hitomi donde Kero lanza bolas de fuego y Hitomi una serie de Flechas_ _eléctricas…_

KERBEROS: ¡Maldición! ¡Es más fuerte de lo que creía! ¡Sakura! ¿En donde estas?

 _Momentos_ _después_ _en las ruinas_ _subterráneas…_

SYAORAN: ¡Oh! ¡Cielos! ¿Qué ha pasado? Solo recuerdo que… ¿y Sakura?

 _De pronto Syaoran ve que Sakura esta cerca de_ _allí_ _inconsciente y malherida_ _…_

SYAORAN: ¡Sakura! ¡Sakura! ¡Respóndeme! ¡Por favor! ¡Sakura!

¿Qué hago ahora?

 _Syaoran lleva cargando a Sakura en sus brazos a_ _través_ _de las ruinas de una Academia que fue devastada hace_ _año_ _s_ _atrás…_

SYAORAN: ¡Por favor que alguien nos ayude! ¿No hay nadie?

 _Mientras tanto cerca del camino_ _subterráneo…_

TOMOYO: Por favor Tsuki espérame aquí!

TSUKI: ¿A dónde crees que vas tu sola? ¡Yo iré contigo!

TOMOYO: Sakura esta en dificultades, por ello debo ir. Necesito que te quedes e informes a la base Central lo sucedido.

TSUKI: Tomoyo, ¡espera!

TOMOYO: (Resiste Sakura, ¡allá voy!)

 _Luego, en las ruinas, Syaoran encuentra la_ _enfermería_ _abandonada y lleva a Sakura para que pueda recuperarse_ _…_

SYAORAN: ¡Maldición! ¡No hay vendas en este botiquín! ¡No! No puedo dejar que continúe así ¡Claro!

 _Syaoran rasga parte de su nuevo uniforme y forma trozos formando varias vendas para curar las heridas que tiene Sakura_ _…_

SYAORAN: ¡Listo! Porque me protegió… Sakura esta sufriendo tanto… Yo… ¿Por qué estaba tan feliz entonces?

Obviamente no puedo luchar como Sakura o como ese muñeco de felpa que puede cambiar de forma ¡No puedo proteger a nadie! No puedo ni siquiera curar las heridas de Sakura como se debe… No puedo hacer nada… pero aun así estaba ansioso. En verdad… estoy vacío…

SAKURA: Hermano, Yukito-san… Yo… ¡Los protegeré! Por eso… ¡Argh!

SYAORAN: ¿El hermano de Sakura? ¿Y ese tal Yukito?

SAKURA: ¡Hermano! ¡Hermano! ¡Yukito! ¡Yukito!

SYAORAN: ¡Sakura!

 _Sakura se encontraba inconsciente ardiendo en fiebre mientras pronunciaba en voz alta los nombres de sus seres queridos_ _…_

SYAORAN: ¡Oh no! ¡Tiene temperatura alta! ¡Debo conseguir agua! ¡Cierto! Esta vez yo tengo que hacer algo. ¡Resiste Sakura!

 _Syaoran inmediatamente fue a buscar agua para bajar la fiebre de Sakura. Sin embargo una misteriosa figura aparece en la_ _enfermería…_

MISTERIOSA SOMBRA: Sakura… siento por todo lo que ha pasado… pero descuida pase lo que pase todo estará bien y por ello aun debes continuar viviendo… para que encuentres la felicidad al lado de esa persona especial para ti…

SAKURA: Yukito… san…

 _Syaoran busca en las ruinas de la academia y encuentra algunos_ _caños_ _pero_ _…_

SYAORAN: ¡Maldición! ¡No hay agua! ¿Qué hago? ¿Eh? Escucho algo…

 _De pronto, Syaoran va a investigar y descubre un_ _pequeño_ _arrollo cerca_ _…_

SYAORAN: ¡Perfecto!

 _Mientras tanto en el pasaje subterraneo, La misteriosa portadora de Live Metal y Kerberos_ _continúan_ _con su lucha mientras que Tomoyo busca desesperadamente a Sakura por otro camino_ _…_

HITOMI: ¡Eres muy persistente para ser un Maverick o lo que sea!

KERBEROS: ¡Te equivocas! ¡Tú eres un Maverick y no te perdonare si le has hecho algo a Sakura!

TOMOYO: ¡Sakuraaa! ¡Sakuraaa! ¿Puedes oírme?

KERBEROS: ¡BOLAS DE FUEGO!

HITOMI: ¡Ja! ¡Fallaste!

KERBEROS: ¡Maldición! ¡Además de poder volar se mueve muy rápido!

HITOMI: ¡Bien! ¡Es mi turno de atacar! CHARGE ARROW!

KERBEROS: ¡Pues conmigo no podrás! ¡BOLAS DE FUEGOOO!

 _Tiempo_ _después_ _, Syaoran regresa a la_ _enfermería_ _trayendo agua y vendas consigo pero justo_ _allí_ _ve que Sakura se recupera_ _…_

SYAORAN: ¡Sakura-san!

SAKURA: ¿Te encuentras bien Syaoran? ¿No estas malherido?

SYAORAN: Esto… ¡No! ¡Estoy bien!

SAKURA: ¡Me alegra mucho! ¿Esto… lo hiciste tú?

SYAORAN: ¡Ah! ¡Sí! Digo, soy tan…

SAKURA: No, ¡gracias Syaoran! ¡Perdona por ocasionarte tantas molestias!

SYAORAN: No descuida…

SAKURA: ¡Argh!

SYAORAN: ¡Espera! No te esfuerces mucho aún.

SAKURA: ¡Gracias!

SYAORAN: (Es bueno saber que Sakura se encuentra mejor, aunque me sorprende mucho lo rápido que se recupera. Sin embargo, no cambia el hecho que estuvimos en una terrible situación… pero me alegra que se encuentre mejor.)

El que debería disculparse por causarte problemas, ¡soy yo! Ya que fuiste tú quien me protegió.

SAKURA: No, soy patética. Si fuese como mi hermano o Yukito-san, algo como esto jamás habría ocurrido. Definitivamente, ¡no!

SYAORAN: ¿Hermano? ¿Yukito-san? (A decir verdad no se mucho acerca de Sakura-san y me gustaría saber mas sobre ella en especial sobre ese tal Yukito que muchas veces habla)

SAKURA: ¡Así es!

SYAORAN: Me gustaría…

SAKURA: ¿Qué cosa?

SYAORAN: ¡Ah! Esto… yo… quiero decir…

SAKURA: ¿Qué quieres saber?

 _Pregunta Sakura con una sonrisa en su rostro._

SYAORAN: Tienes un hermano ¿verdad? Esto… ¿Qué tipo de persona es?

SAKURA: Mi hermano…

SYAORAN: Seguro es… por ejemplo… atractivo, fuerte pero gentil y siempre sonriente. Y también sin importar lo que pase puede manejarlo bien. Como si fuera el mas fuerte e invencible príncipe.

SAKURA: ¿Príncipe?

SYAORAN: ¡Ah! ¡Lo siento! Estuve diciendo cosas raras.

SAKURA: Tienes razón. Atractivo, fuerte pero gentil. Y también sin importar lo que pase, es capaz de manejar las situaciones difíciles. Así es mi hermano. Y Yukito-san de igual modo pero siempre sonriente.

SYAORAN: Oh! (Podrá ser que Yukito sea su… ¡no!)

SAKURA: Yukito-san y mi hermano son las personas que siempre he admirado. Es extraño... nunca le he contado a nadie sobre estas cosas ¿Por qué será?

SYAORAN: ¿Eh? Pues…

SAKURA: Siento contarte estas cosas tan raras.

SYAORAN: ¡No es así! Lo entiendo. Quiero decir, yo también tengo a alguien así

SAKURA: ¿Tu?

SYAORAN: En mi caso no es una hermana o una novia. Pero es mi admiración, mi objetivo, mi sueño. Es una persona muy, muy importante, mas que cualquier otra. Así es ella. Por eso no es extraño para mí en lo absoluto.

SAKURA: ¡Ah! Comprendo. Tal vez por eso te dije esas cosas porque ambos estamos viendo lo mismo. ¿No? ¡Jejeje!

SYAORAN: Disculpa por ello pero, ¿crees que algún día puedas presentármelos? Yo, esto… ¿eh? ¿Qué pasa?

SAKURA: Me temo que nunca podrás verlos, Syaoran.

SYAORAN: ¿Por qué?

SAKURA: Ambos murieron hace mucho tiempo…

SYAORAN: ¿Quéeeeee? ¿Pero como paso eso?

SAKURA: Todo pasó aproximadamente hace 10 años atrás…

** FLASHBACK **

SAKURA: Mi hermano fue parte del equipo de Científicos que investigaban acerca de los Live Metals desde hace mucho tiempo atrás. Jamás conocí a mis padres así que mi hermano fue quien cuido de mí, a pesar que nunca me hablo de ellos. Aunque siempre me molestaba desde pequeña fue una persona gentil y fuerte. Y siempre lo admire por ello…

 _Ciudad Eliseo, hace 10_ _años_ _atrás_ _en una gran_ _mansión…_

TOUYA: Sakura, el desayuno está listo.

SAKURA: ¡Ajum! ¡Es muy temprano hermano!

TOUYA: Vaya, hasta que por fin el monstruo despertó.

SAKURA: ¡Hermano! ¡Grrrr!

TOUYA: ¡Solo bromeaba! Bueno, tengo que irme. No olvides dejar todo en orden.

SAKURA: ¡Sí!

 _De pronto el timbre suena_ _…_

TOUYA: ¡Iré a ver!

YUKITO: ¡Servicio de entrega!

TOUYA: ¡Ah! ¡Eres tú, Yuki! ¡Ha pasado tiempo!

YUKITO: Igualmente. Por favor firma aquí.

TOUYA: De acuerdo ¿No quieres pasar a tomar algo?

YUKITO: ¡No! Tengo muchas entregas hoy

TOUYA: Entiendo. Además tengo que irme. Espero verte luego

YUKITO: Esta bien.

** FIN DEL FLASHBACK **

SAKURA: Pase días muy felices al lado de mi hermano. Pero un día, como era tarde olvido llevar comida así que decidí llevárselo al laboratorio de investigación…

** FLASHBACK **

SAKURA: ¡Hermano! ¿Dónde estas? ¿Eh?

 _De pronto Sakura observo a_ _través_ _de una_ _habitación_ _parcialmente cerrada a su hermano contemplando una capsula_ _extraña…_

TOUYA: ¡Por fin! Esta resultando después de años de investigación… gracias al poder de los Live Metals un ser que tiene las cualidades de un ser humano pero que no es humano. Aquel que tiene el poder absoluto que podría devastar al mundo o recrearlo…

SAKURA: Hermano…

TOUYA: ¡Sakura! ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

SAKURA: Es que ya era muy tarde y estaba muy asustada por lo que pensé en traerte el almuerzo que preparaste ayer…

TOUYA: ¡Es cierto! ¡Vaya la hora que es! ¡Y tú deberías estar acostada en tu cama jovencita! Los monstruos como tu no deben desvelarse a esta hora.

SAKURA: ¡Hermanooo! Josh!

TOUYA: Vamos juntos, Sakura.

 _Momentos_ _después_ _en la_ _mansión_ _de la familia Li, Sakura estaba en su cama_ _preparándose_ _para dormir_ _…_

TOUYA: ¿Te pasa algo Sakura?

SAKURA: Quisiera saber qué era eso que se encontraba dentro de esa cosa tan grande.

TOUYA: Lo único que puedo decirte que lo que esta dentro es la clave para reunir las piezas del rompecabezas el cual me permitirá descubrir aquel secreto. Sin embargo, lo que acabas de ver no debe tener contacto con nadie, en especial los Live Metals que se encuentran allí.

SAKURA: ¿Esas cosas brillantes que estaban allí eran los Live Metals?

TOUYA: ¡Sí! Pero por desgracia solo hemos encontrado muy pocos. Pero aun así seria peligroso si alguien trata de usar su poder.

SAKURA: ¡Oh! Por cierto, ¿me podrías contar una historia? Es que no logro conciliar el sueño.

TOUYA: ¡Bien! Te contare de nuevo la historia que me contaron hace mucho tiempo.

SAKURA: ¡Sí! Quiero entenderla bien.

TOUYA: Veras hace tiempo existió una niña que al parecer también podría ser un monstruo igual que tu ¡Je, je, je!

SAKURA: ¿Qué? ¡Eso no es cierto!

TOUYA: ¡Broma! ¡Broma! Pero se dice que era una niña común y corriente. Sin embargo, ella fue atada a un destino el cual formaría parte de su vida para siempre. En ese entonces se dice que unas cartas con poderes sobrenaturales se esparcieron por distintas partes, y a esa niña le toco la obligación de recuperarlas, de lo contrario una terrible desgracia caería sobre el mundo.

SAKURA: ¡Oh! ¡Increíble!

TOUYA: No obstante, ella no estaba sola porque contaba con ayuda de varios amigos especiales que le ayudaron a cumplir su difícil tarea. Pero no contaría que a lo largo de su aventura conocería a alguien muy especial el cual compartiría con el su vida para siempre.

SAKURA: ¡Oh! ¡Qué bonita historia! Me pregunto si habrá sido de verdad.

TOUYA: No lo sé. Pero algo que aprendí es que las casualidades no existen en este mundo. Solo cosas que no pueden ser evitadas…

** FIN DEL FLASHBACK **

SAKURA: En ese tiempo, no pude comprender las palabras que dijo mi hermano sobre lo que había allí aquel día. Sin embargo, pronto llegue a comprenderlo cuando ocurrió esa tragedia que marcaría mi vida para siempre…

** FLASHBACK **

SAKURA: Ese día, ocurrió un accidente en el laboratorio de mi hermano y yo estaba allí ese día…

 _Días_ _después_ _en el laboratorio de_ _investigación_ _ocurre un accidente el cual provoca un derrumbe en todo el lugar_ _…_

SAKURA: ¡Hermano! ¡Hermano!

TOUYA: ¡A un lado!

 _Mi hermano me empuja hacia una capsula de escape ubicada en otra sala y me encierra dentro._

SAKURA: ¡Hermano! ¡Hermanooo!

 _Desesperada, golpee el vidrio desde el interior intentando poder abrir la capsula pero resultaba_ _inútil_ _._

TOUYA: ¡Vete de aquí!

 _Mi hermano presiona el_ _botón_ _de_ _expulsión_ _arrojando la capsula hacia las afueras del laboratorio. Momentos_ _después_ _, ocurre una gran_ _explosión_ _el cual causa una terrible_ _devastación_ _alrededor dando como resultado, la muerte de varias personas inocentes incluyendo_ _también_ _de_ _…_

SAKURA: ¡Hermanoooooo!

** FIN DEL FLASHBACK **

SAKURA: Aquel día, mi hermano se sacrifico a si mismo para poder salvar la ciudad y evitar que mas inocentes murieran. Un terrible precio que me negaba a aceptar.

** ULTIMO FLASHBACK **

 _Momentos_ _después_ _, al otro lado de la ciudad_ _…_

YUKITO: ¡Argh! ¿Qué fue eso? ¡Por poco y me estrello! ¡Esa explosión! Vino de… ¡oh no! ¡El Laboratorio de Investigación! ¡Touya!

 _Yukito, velozmente viaja en su landing crusher (moto deslizadora) hacia el lugar del incidente pero todo se encuentra en ruinas y de pronto empieza a llover_ _…_

YUKITO: ¡Touya! ¡Touya! ¡No! ¡No puede ser!

 _Momentos_ _más_ _tarde, Yukito se aleja del lugar_ _lamentándose_ _por la_ _pérdida_ _de su amigo pero de pronto, escucha el llanto de_ _alguien en la calle…_

YUKITO: Touya, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar esto? ¿Eh? Dime, ¿te encuentras bien?

MISTERIOSA NIÑA: ¡Snif! ¡Buaaaaa! ¡Buaaaaaaa! ¡Mi hermano! ¡Mi hermano!

YUKITO: Por favor, seca esas lágrimas. Una preciosa niña como tu no debe ponerse triste. Dime, ¿qué le paso a tu hermano?

MISTERIOSA NIÑA: ¡Mi hermano! ¡Estaba allí en ese incendio! ¡Buaaaa!

YUKITO: ¡Oh! ¡Lo siento mucho! ¡Te llevare a tu casa! Tus padres deben estar preocupados.

MISTERIOSA NIÑA: No tengo padres y no tengo a donde ir ¡Snif!

YUKITO: ¡Puedes quedarte conmigo si lo deseas! Pero ya no llores, todo estará bien

MISTERIOSA NIÑA: ¡Gracias! ¡Snif!

YUKITO: Dime, ¿cómo te llamas?

SAKURA: Sakura… ¡Snif! ¡Sakura Li!

YUKITO: (¡No puede ser! Entonces esta niña es… Entiendo.) Ya no llores Sakura, pase lo que pase todo saldrá bien.

** FIN DEL FLASHBACK **

 _Así_ _, en un_ _día_ _de lluvia, Sakura conoce a una persona muy especial para ella, sin imaginar el_ _trágico_ _destino que_ _enfrentarían_ _juntos_ _…_

 **CONTINUARA** **…**

 **AVANCE**

 _TOMOYO: No importa a donde vayas a_ _través_ _de este hermoso cielo. En el_ _próximo_ _capitulo veremos la_ _continuación_ _de la historia de mi querida amiga y como su vida aparentemente recuperada se transformo de repente en un terrible infierno para ella._

 _El_ _próximo_ _capitulo, Una Vida de Venganza II Parte._

 _¡_ _Sakura, te quiero mucho!_


	5. Capitulo 05: Una vida de venganza II

**PROLOGO**

 _En el diario de Syaoran_ _…_

SYAORAN: Mi querida Princesa, en estos momentos estoy escuchando la historia mas triste que jamás escuche en mi vida. Jamás pensé que Sakura tuviera un terrible pasado. Sin embargo, la tragedia de su hermano no fue nada en comparación a lo que le ocurrió a la persona más importante para ella.

Pero, ¿sabes qué? Ahora siento que cada vez puedo entender mas lo que Sakura siente y por ello yo…

 **CAPITULO 05: Una vida de Venganza II**

SAKURA: Luego de aquel día, empecé a vivir con Yukito-san. Al principio fue duro para mí ya que era la primera vez que nos conocíamos y aún no lograba superar la perdida de mi hermano. Pero Yukito fue una persona encantadora y fue muy amable conmigo, por ello decidí ayudarle en lo que pueda…

 ***** FLASHBACK *****

 _Ciudad Eliseo, tres_ _años_ _después._ _Sakura_ _tenía_ _ya 11_ _año_ _s_ _…_

YUKITO: ¡Vaya! Creo que desperté un poco mas tarde de lo usual! Buenos días! Saku…

SAKURA: ¡Buenos días Yukito-san! ¡El desayuno está listo!

YUKITO: Pero Sakura, no era necesario que… además hoy me tocaba hacer la comida, perdóname!

SAKURA: Descuida, además es algo que me gusta hacer ¡Oh! Creo que ya se me hace tarde para ir a la escuela.

YUKITO: ¡No te preocupes! ¡Yo me encargare de limpiar el resto! ¡Que te vaya bien! ¡Oh! Por cierto Sakura, toma.

 _Yukito le entrega a Sakura un caramelo._

SAKURA: ¡Gracias! ¡Más tarde vendré a ayudarte!

YUKITO: Pero Sakura no es necesario que… ¡Oh! ¡Vaya! ¡No tiene remedio! Cuando se propone a hacer algo no le gusta recibir un no por respuesta, ¡jejeje! Eso me hace recordar mucho cuando Touya y yo estudiábamos juntos.

 _Mas tarde, Sakura llega a la Escuela Primaria de Ciudad Eliseo_ _…_

CHIHARU: ¡Buenos días Sakura!

NAOKO: ¡Buenos días Sakura!

SAKURA: ¡Buenos días amigas! ¿Cómo están?

CHIHARU: ¡Al parecer estas de buen humor!

SAKURA: ¡Sí! ¡Es que hoy es un día hermoso! (Sobretodo porque Yukito-san me obsequio un dulce ¡Ah!)

NAOKO: ¿No será por algo más?

SAKURA: ¡No! ¿Cómo crees? ¡Jejeje!

CHIHARU: ¡No se! Pero últimamente andas algo misteriosa

SAKURA: ¿Yo?

NAOKO: ¡Sí! Últimamente tienes mucha prisa para la hora de salida.

SAKURA: Bueno es que como me tocan hacer cosas en la casa…

NAOKO: ¡Tengo una idea! ¿Qué tal si vamos a tu casa Sakura?

CHIHARU: ¡Sí! Además nunca hemos ido y ya llevamos tres años juntas.

SAKURA: Bueno es que yo… (¡Es que me da pena! Si se enteran que ayudo a Yukito en su trabajo…)

PROFESOR: ¡Buenos días a todos!

ALUMNOS: ¡Buenos días Profesor!

PROFESOR: Hoy día quiero presentarles a una nueva compañera que recién acaba de trasladarse a esta escuela ¡Por favor adelante!

NAOKO: ¡Vaya! ¡Una alumna nueva! ¡Qué sorpresa!

RIKA: ¡Hola a todos! Mi nombre es Rika ¡Mucho gusto!

PROFESOR: A ver… mmm… ¡ah! Hay un sitio libre detrás de Li. Puedes sentarte allí.

RIKA: ¡G… gracias!

SAKURA: ¡Buenos días! ¡Me llamo Sakura Li! ¡Mucho gusto!

RIKA: ¡Yo soy Rika Sasaki! ¡Encantada de conocerte!

SAKURA: (Rika parece ser una chica bastante agradable)

PROFESOR: ¡Bien! Empezaremos con la clase

 _En la hora del descanso_ _…_

SAKURA: ¡Hola Naoko, Chiharu!

CHIHARU: Bueno creo que ya estamos todas

SAKURA: ¿No les importa si traje a Rika con nosotras?

NAOKO: ¡No! ¡No hay problema!

RIKA: Perdonen si les incomodo.

CHIHARU: ¡Descuida! Por cierto, ¿eres de alguna nación extranjera?

RIKA: No exactamente, vengo del Sector Extremo de la ciudad.

NAOKO: ¡Oh! Ese fue en el lugar donde hace tres o cuatro años surgió el desastre que casi destruyo por completo la nación.

RIKA: ¡Sí! Aunque fue horrible lo que paso allí. Sin embargo, no fui testigo de aquel incidente pero cuando llegue mi padre fue victima de aquello.

NAOKO: ¡Ay! ¡Que horrible debió haber sido! ¿No lo crees así Sakura?

 _Sin embargo, aquellas palabras fueron un golpe para mi tras recordar aquel horrible incidente._

CHIHARU: Sakura, ¿qué te pasa? Sakura!

SAKURA: ¡Oh! ¡Lo siento! ¡No les preste atención! ¡Perdónenme!

CHIHARU: ¿Estas bien? ¡Nos asustaste por un momento!

SAKURA: No, descuiden. Estoy bien. Solo que recordaba algunas cosas.

NAOKO: Sakura, no nos has contado mucho acerca de tu familia desde que nos conocimos. ¿Acaso te paso algo?

SAKURA: Es que como saben nunca conocí a mis padres y bueno… ¡eso es todo!

CHIHARU: ¡Oh! Ya veo… pero, ¿no hay algo más que nos quieras decir?

SAKURA: No, ya me siento mejor ¡Oh! ¡Tenemos que volver rápido a clases!

RIKA: ¿Le pasa algo a Sakura? La noto extraña…

CHIHARU: ¿Tú también lo notas verdad?

NAOKO: Cada vez que le preguntamos sobre su familia se pone así. Es como si tratara de ocultarnos algo.

CHIHARU: Es verdad… ojala pudiéramos hacer algo por ella.

 _Momentos_ _después_ _, a la hora de la salida_ _…_

CHIHARU: Sakura, no quieres venir con nosotras de compras?

SAKURA: ¡Perdonen amigas pero tengo mucha prisa! ¡Hasta mañana! ¡Cuídense!

RIKA: Sakura, ¡espera!

NAOKO: Esto es muy raro, ¿no lo creen chicas?

CHIHARU: ¡Sí! Cada vez que queremos hacer algo juntas, ella se va deprisa. Me preocupa mucho… ha estado sucediendo mas seguido estos días…

NAOKO: ¡Tengo una idea!

RIKA: ¿De que se trata?

NAOKO: Escuchen…

 _Momentos mas tardes en el local de Y_ _uki_ _Express_ _…_

YUKITO: ¡Uf! ¡Vaya, por fin termine de acomodar estas cajas! ¿Mmm? ¿Un cliente? ¡Enseguida voy!

SAKURA: ¡Hola Yukito-san!

YUKITO: ¡Sakura! ¡Has vuelto muy rápido de la escuela!

SAKURA: ¡Sí! ¡Vine tan pronto como pude!

YUKITO: Pero… ¿no tienes algo que quieras hacer hoy?

SAKURA: Descuida, hoy vine a ayudarte con tu trabajo.

YUKITO: Descuida, puedo arreglármelas yo solo, tu no te preocupes y ve a divertirte.

SAKURA: ¡No puedo! ¡Si lo hago me sentiría mal! Además tú estas solo desde que el personal se fue…

YUKITO: Tuvieron que renunciar por problemas de salud y personales. Pero descuida ya veras como todo saldrá bien ¡Así que ve a divertirte!

SAKURA: ¡No quiero! ¡Quiero ayudarte Yukito!

YUKITO: ¡Ahhh! ¡Vaya, no tienes remedio! (Con esa carita me es imposible darle un no por respuesta.) ¡Está bien! Pero no te esfuerces demasiado, ¿vale?

SAKURA: ¡Sí!

YUKITO: Mmm… aún me falta hacer una pequeña entrega, no es muy lejos de aquí, creo que podré…

SAKURA: ¡Déjame hacerlo Yukito!

YUKITO: ¡Esta bien! Pero, ¿segura que conoces bien la dirección?

SAKURA: ¡Sí! ¡Está cerca de aquí!

YUKITO: ¡Cuídate mucho y llámame si necesitas algo!

SAKURA: ¡Sí!

YUKITO: Que niña mas amable, aunque es algo terca a veces. Me recuerda mucho a él.

 _Sakura se va en su bicicleta a hacer la entrega cerca de_ _allí_ _. Momentos mas tarde, ella esta de vuelta y alguien entra a la tienda_ _…_

YUKITO: Sakura, ¿podrías atenderlos por mí? Tengo que realizar una última entrega.

SAKURA: ¡Sí! Bienvenidos! ¿En que puedo…?

CHIHARU, NAOKO & RIKA: ¡Sakura!

SAKURA: 1¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

CHIHARU: ¿Estas bien Sakura?

SAKURA: ¡Sí! Solo que me sorprendieron, ¡jejeje! (¿Y ahora que hago?)

RIKA: Pero dinos, ¿qué haces aquí en esta tienda?

SAKURA: Es que… estoy esperando a alguien, ¡sí! ¡Jejeje!

NAOKO: Y entonces, ¿por qué limpiabas los estantes?

SAKURA: Bueno, esto yo… es que… no me gusta ver las cosas sucias, ¡jejeje!

NAOKO: Mmm… ¡sospechoso!

CHIHARU: Sakura, dinos que te pasa ¡Estamos muy preocupadas por ti! Si tienes algo que decirnos nos puedes contar, para eso somos tus amigas, ¿no es así?

SAKURA: Chiharu…

RIKA: ¡Es verdad! Aunque recién nos conocemos, ¡puedes contar conmigo también!

SAKURA: Rika…

NAOKO: ¡Yo también! No nos gustaría que te pasara algo malo, por eso…

SAKURA: Naoko… ¡está bien! Les contare todo

 _Sakura les cuenta toda la historia a sus amigas, que nunca_ _conoció_ _a sus padres, la reciente_ _pérdida_ _de su hermano hace tres_ _año_ _s durante el desastre, su encuentro con Yukito_ _…_

CHIHARU ¿Qué? ¡No puede ser!

RIKA: ¡Snif! ¡Qué historia tan triste!

NAOKO: Ahora entiendo, la persona con la que vives no es pariente tuyo, ¿verdad?

SAKURA: ¡Así es! Yukito-san cuido todo este tiempo de mi y a cambio quiero hacer algo por el, por eso decidí ayudarlo en su trabajo.

NAOKO: Eso explica la razón por la que salías deprisa de la escuela, últimamente.

SAKURA: ¡Lo siento!

CHIHARU: ¡No te disculpes! Ahora entendemos todo y nos sentimos muy contentas de ser tus amigas, ¿verdad?

NAOKO & RIKA: ¡Sí!

SAKURA: ¡Snif! ¡Gracias amigas!

RIKA: ¿Hay algo en que podemos ayudarte?

SAKURA: No, no es necesario que…

CHIHARU: No hay problema Sakura, además ya que estamos aquí te ayudaremos con la tienda.

SAKURA: ¡Gracias! Bueno, solo falta ordenar esas cajas pero eso yo…

NAOKO: ¡Déjenmelo a mi!

RIKA: Espera, ¡te ayudare!

SAKURA: Pero chicas…

CHIHARU: Mmm… esto sigue sucio, ¡voy a limpiarlo!

SAKURA: Pero… (¡Qué vergüenza!)

 _Así_ _Naoko, Chiharu y Rika ayudan a Sakura a terminar las labores de la tienda y todo queda impecable y ordenado_ _…_

CHIHARU: Bueno Sakura, tenemos que irnos!

NAOKO: ¡Uf! ¡Quede agotada!

SAKURA: ¡Muchas gracias amigas! Pero no tendrían que haberse molestado en ayudarme.

RIKA: ¡Claro que no! Para eso estamos y recuerda si necesitas algo puedes contar con nosotras.

SAKURA: ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Cuídense!

 _Momentos_ _después_ _de que sus amigas se fueran, Yukito regresa de su_ _última_ _entrega_ _…_

YUKITO: ¡Sakura! ¡Ya volví! Disculpa si te hice esperar demasiado

SAKURA: ¡Bienvenido de vuelta Yukito-san!

YUKITO: ¡Guau! ¡Todo ha quedado muy bien! ¿Hiciste todo eso tu sola?

SAKURA: Bueno, la verdad yo… pues…

YUKITO: Se ve que tienes unas amigas muy buenas, pequeña Sakura.

SAKURA: ¿Eh? Pero, ¿cómo lo sabes?

YUKITO: Como eres una niña muy linda y amable con los demás es lógico que tengas muy buenas amigas. Además escuche un poco mientras guardaba el landing crusher.

 _Quede totalmente avergonzada al ver que Yukito sabia que mis amigas me ayudaron con la tienda._

YUKITO: Bueno, volvamos a casa. Esta vez yo me encargare de hacer la cena, ¿esta bien?

SAKURA: Pero Yukito…

YUKITO: Descuida, además has trabajado muy duro hoy y quiero que descanses.

SAKURA: ¡Gracias Yukito!

 _Dos_ _días_ _después_ _, era_ _sábado_ _por la_ _mañana…_

SAKURA: ¡Ajum! ¡Oh! ¡Me levante un poco tarde! Tengo que hacer el…

YUKITO: ¡Buenos días Sakura-chan! ¡Siéntate, ya está listo!

SAKURA: Yu… yu… ¡Yukito! ¡Despertaste muy temprano!

YUKITO: Por supuesto y pude terminarlo todo a tiempo.

SAKURA: Pero… pero… a mi me tocaba hacer el desayuno.

YUKITO: Hoy no porque es un día muy especial.

SAKURA: ¿Huh? ¿Qué día es hoy?

YUKITO: ¡1 de abril!

SAKURA: ¿1 de abril? No recuerdo que fuera alguna fecha especial.

YUKITO: ¡Espera un momento! ¡Voy a traerte una sorpresa!

SAKURA: ¿Sorpresa? Pero Yukito… ¿y tu trabajo?

YUKITO: Descuida hoy he decidido tomar el día libre porque solo se celebra una vez al año este día especial.

SAKURA: Pero…

YUKITO: ¡Sorpresa! ¡Sakura! ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

SAKURA: ¿Qué? ¿Es mi cumpleaños? ¡Me había olvidado! ¡Snif!

YUKITO: ¿Por qué lloras Sakura?

SAKURA: Es que te molestaste mucho en hacer todos los preparativos esta mañana y no pude hacer nada.

YUKITO: No tienes que preocuparte por eso, además anoche adelante un poco y pude terminar el pastel a tiempo.

SAKURA: ¡Yukito! ¡Gracias! ¡Este es el mejor cumpleaños que he tenido en mi vida!

YUKITO: Bueno, encenderé las velas para que puedas soplarlas.

 _De pronto, el timbre de la casa suena_ _…_

YUKITO: Sakura, atiende la puerta por favor.

SAKURA: ¡Sí! ¡Buenos días! ¿En que puedo…?

CHIHARU, NAOKO & RIKA: ¡Feliz cumpleaños Sakura!

SAKURA: ¡Chiharu! ¡Naoko! ¡Rika! ¡Que sorpresa! ¿Pero, como…?

YUKITO: Ayer vinieron a la tienda mientras te fuiste y luego de charlar un momento, me preguntaron cuando era tu cumpleaños así que les di la dirección.

CHIHARU: ¡Muchas felicidades amiga!

NAOKO: ¡Vaya! ¡Qué bonita casa!

RIKA: ¡Oh! ¡Estoy muy contenta! Es la primera vez que celebramos todos juntos el cumpleaños de Sakura.

YUKITO: Bueno Sakura, ha llegado el momento para que soples la vela.

SAKURA: ¡Sí!

 _Inmediatamente_ _soplé_ _las velas de la torta y_ _cerré_ _los ojos por un momento..._

RIKA: Y Sakura, ¿cuál fue tu deseo?

SAKURA: ¡Es un secreto! ¡Jejeje! (Aunque creo que no es difícil que lo sepan)

NAOKO: Sakura este es un regalo por parte de nosotras, espero que te guste.

SAKURA: A ver… ¡lo abriré! ¡Oh!

 _Sakura abre el regalo y se trata de una hermosa bufanda de color rosa_ _…_

SAKURA: ¡Gracias amigas! ¡Me gusto mucho!

YUKITO: Bueno, el mío te lo daré mas luego, ya que es una sorpresa especial para ti.

SAKURA: ¿Una sorpresa?

 _Esa noche Yukito lleva a Sakura al_ _ático_ _donde Yukito tiene guardado su obsequio de_ _cumpleaños…_

SAKURA: ¡Vaya! ¡Hace tiempo que no pasaba por aquí arriba!

YUKITO: Veamos… ¿dónde lo guarde? Ah, ¡sí! ¡Entre estas cosas! ¡Sí! ¡Aquí esta!

 _De pronto Yukito saca un objeto envuelto en telas_ _…_

SAKURA: Disculpa Yukito pero, ¿qué es?

YUKITO: El obsequio que te prometí ¡Ábrelo!

 _Sakura abre la envoltura y de_ _allí_ _sale una espada_ _adornadaza_ _con una esfera en el mango y unos pergaminos antiguos (para los que no saben se trata de la espada que_ _perteneció_ _a Syaoran de Sakura Card Captors)_

SAKURA: Pero esto es… ¿una espada?

YUKITO: Esta espada se dice que perteneció a tu familia durante varias generaciones y tu hermano la estuvo conservando hasta el día en que nos graduamos y el me la obsequio como regalo de despedida, ya que el tuvo que irse a estudiar al extranjero. Desde entonces la he estado cuidando mucho en memoria de tu hermano, quien fue más que un amigo para mí. Touya me explico que esta espada posee algo especial que descubriría con el tiempo. Esperaba a que fueras mayor para dártela. Pero pienso que mejor ahora es el momento que la tengas ya que es algo que te pertenece solo a ti, Sakura.

SAKURA: Gracias Yukito-san, la cuidare mucho a partir de ahora.

 ***** FIN DEL FLASHBACK *****

SAKURA: Esos fueron los momentos más felices que tuve en mi vida. Imaginando que por fin por primera vez seria realmente feliz. Pero nunca imaginaria la terrible tragedia que ocurriría tiempo después.

 **CONTINUARA** **…**

* * *

 **AVANCE**

 _DARK SHADOW: Aunque el tiempo pase siempre esperare por ti. Sufrimiento, dolor, pena, ira_ _…_ _son cosas las cuales Sakura ira descubriendo conforme pasa el tiempo_ _…_ _que las cosas de la vida no son tan hermosas como parecen, hay momentos en que uno debe aprender a superar aquello que trata de alejarnos de nuestro camino. El_ _Próximo_ _Capitulo, Una Vida de Venganza III._


End file.
